La Vie Sans Les Cullen
by Gwen who
Summary: Quatre mois qu'Edward et sa famille sont partis. Bella découvre des choses improbable sur elle et sa véritable famille. Bella d'abord et ensuite Bella , Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais soyez indulgent ! J'ai adoré une fanfiction du même genre et j'ai voulu essayer écrire la mienne.**

* * *

Depuis quatre mois qu'Edward et sa famille étaient partis, je ne ressens plus rien sinon le vide. Oh bien sûr je continue d'aller en cours, de vivre mais j'ai l'impression d'être morte à l'intérieur. J'essaye de donner le change pour Charlie, mon père  
mais je sais que je suis une piètre menteuse et comédienne. Mais depuis un mois, je revis peu à peu grâce à mon meilleur ami, Jacob. Je passe la plupart de mon temps libre avec lui, évidemment je ne suis pas aussi heureuse qu'avant ,je ne sais même  
pas si je le serais à nouveau.  
Au lycée, tous se sont lassés de mon mutisme, je reste seule et cela ne me dérange pas. Lorsque j'habitais à Phoenix , c'était déjà comme ça. Depuis deux semaines, mon prof de biologie est absent, cela me soulage, je n'ai plus à regarder la paillasse  
vide à côté de moi et les regards scrutateur de mes camarades pour décider si je vais craquer ou non. Mais aujourd'hui, le remplaçant est arrivé ainsi qu'un nouvel élève que je n'ai pas encore rencontré. Je ne connais même son nom. Cela fait déjà  
quelques mois que je suis ici, presque un an mais je suis toujours considérée comme la nouvelle.  
A la cantine, un garçon que je ne connais pas vient s'assoir à ma table, tout les regards convergent vers nous. Ne vont-ils jamais se lasser de moi ?  
-Salut, je peux m'assoir à ta table ? Me demande le garçon.  
J'acquiesce sans même le regarder. Ça n'a même pas l'air de le décourager puisqu'il continue de me parler.  
-Je m'appelle Chris Halliwel, et toi?  
Je sens que je vais devoir lui parler, personne ne lui a dit que je suis une asocial ?  
-Isabella Swan mais appelle moi Bella, je réponds de mauvaise foi. Il me souris et tend sa main. Je lui serre donc .  
-Alors Isabella, pourquoi es tu toute seule ? On dirait une âme en peine.  
-J'en ai envie. Et pourquoi ne vas tu pas manger avec les autres, ils ADORENT les nouveaux! Je lève enfin les yeux pour lui répondre et je suis surprise. Devant moi se trouve un jeune homme brun aux yeux d'un bleu océan, il paraît plus que dix huit ans,  
il fait facilement vingt quatre, vingt cinq ans, c'est assez troublant. Il assez beau mais n'a rien à voir avec Edward. Je sens les larmes montées en pensant à lui.  
-J'ai remarqué mais je n'aime pas voir des personnes seules, alors je suis venu. Je ne réponds rien , je sais bien que j'inspire de la pitié à tout le monde. Maintenant, je fais même pitié au nouveau. Je suis vraiment tombée bien bas. Se relever est plus  
long et difficile que ce que l'on pourrait pensé. La sonnerie retenti, je me dirige d'un pas lent vers la salle de bio, je ne suis pas pressée d'y retourné, et je sais que même si je voulais marcher vite, je ne ferais pas dix mètres sans que je ne  
m'affale au beau milieu du couloir, ce que je préfère éviter. Chris me suit, il doit avoir cours dans une salle adjacente à la mienne. Je suis donc étonnée de le voir me suivre dans ma salle. Tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé, le prof manque aussi  
à l'appelle. Je sais que Chris va finir à côté de moi, je suis toute seule et les binômes sont déjà formés. Le prof entre dans la classe et tout le monde se tait, bouche béé . Il n'est pas comme le précédent prof, il n'a pas cinquante ans, n'a pas  
de cheveux gris, ne s'habille pas comme au siècle dernier. Non le prof est jeune, vingt cinq, vingt six ans tout au plus, blond avec des mèches sauvages et des yeux bleus semblable à un océan, étrangement ressemblant à ceux du nouveau.  
-Bonjour, je me présente Wyatt Halliwel, je suis votre nouveau professeur de biologie avancée . Un murmure parcours la salle, Chris et lui sont de la même famille. En parlant de ce dernier, il est toujours debout à l'entrée.  
-Chris va donc t'assoir à côté de... Il regarde son trombinoscope, d'Isabella.  
-Bella, je réponds.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je préfère Bella.  
-Alors ce sera Bella me répond-t-il avec un sourire. Toute les filles semblent sur le point de faire un malaise et doivent heureuse à l'idée que M. Halliwel leur face un bouche à bouche. Je souris à cette idée .  
Le cours était intéressant et pour la première fois en quatre mois, je ne m'étais pas inquiétée pour la place à côté de la mienne.  
Jacob m'attendais à la fin des cours et nous partons sur sa moto sous le regard stupéfié de certains de mes camarades.  
Une fois arrivé à la Push , la réserve Quileute, à la sortie de Forks, nous nous sommes immédiatement dirigés vers son garage.  
-T'as fini la moto, j'en reviens pas! M'exclame-je surprise.  
-Eh oui ! Me répond Jacob avec fierté. Je voulais d'abord finir la tienne mais il me manque encore une pièce. Il affiche une mine penaude.  
-Ce n'est rien. C'est fantastique ! En plus comme ça ma première sensation en moto ne s'est pas achevé en accident. A cette remarque nous rions tout les deux .  
-Ouais, t'as raison après tout . Et ta journée sinon? Cette question est un peu notre routine, dès que nous nous voyons, il me la pose, je lui réponds et ensuite vient son tour de me raconter sa journée.  
-Il y a un nouveau, il s'appelle Chris et à l'air plutôt sympa mais sans plus. Le nouveau prof de biologie est son frère. Toute les filles sont déjà dingues d'un des deux, voire des deux, je réponds en souriant.  
-C'est qu'elles ne m'ont jamais vu ! Je suis le plus beau mec qui existe !  
-Tu crois ça? J'adore badiner avec Jacob, il est un peu comme mon grand frère. Il a tendance à en faire un peu trop dès qu'il s'agit de moi. Mais je sais qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous : si je le vois comme mon frère, il me vois aussi comme  
sa sœur.  
Il ne me demande pas si je fais partie des filles dinguent des nouveaux, il sait bien que non. De plus Edward et les Cullen sont un sujet tabou entre nous, nous n'en parlons jamais. Moi à cause de ma souffrance dû à l'abandon d'Edward, lui parce que c'est  
un loup-garou , l'ennemi naturel des vampires.  
-Et toi ta journée? Je demande.  
-Rien la routine tu sais, les cours, la surveillance avec la meute.  
Au début, lors de sa transformation, il ne pouvais plus me voir au risque de révéler son secret mais j'avais assez vite deviner et je n'étais pas surprise. Depuis que je savais que les vampires existaient, plus rien de surnaturel ne me surprends.  
Nous sommes restés un bon moment à discuter et à faire nos devoirs avant que je ne rentre . Je mangea avec mon père et partie me coucher de bonne heure.  
Je m'endormi rapidement mais je fis un rêve des plus troublant.  
Je me trouvais dans une vieille demeure, dans une ville ensoleillé, j'étais très entourée et heureuse lorsque surgit au milieu de nous un être qui semblait maléfique, je n'avais pas peur mais j'étais pétrifié, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je vis comme une  
boule de feu sortir de sa main, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me la lancer, une personne détournât la sphère de feu et alla tuer l'être. Je me réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisait un rêve semblable mais c'est la première  
fois qu'il est aussi détaillé bien que je ne vois toujours pas le visage des personnes qui m'entourent .  
La semaine suivante, une routine s'installa. Au lycée, Chris mangeait tous les midis avec moi, je parlais peu, lui aussi par ailleurs. A la fin des cours, Jacob venait me chercher et j'allais à la Push avec lui. Il avait terminé ma moto et je pris enfin  
mon premier cours de pilotage, qui a mon grand étonnement, se déroula sans accident.  
Le week end arriva et Charlie qui avait très envie d'aller pêcher avec Billy, rechigna à me laisser toute seule.  
-Tu peux aller pêcher papa.  
-Pas si tu es toute seule. J'appelle Billy pour annuler. Me répond mon père.  
-Non ! Appelle le plutôt pour demander à Jacob de me rejoindre, s'il te plait, j'ajoute devant sa mine peu convaincu.  
-Bon, soupire-t-il, si Jacob vient je serai plus tranquille.  
C'est ainsi que je passa tout mon samedi avec lui, mais au alentour de quinze heure, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.  
En ouvrant la porte, je tombe nez à nez sur les frères Halliwel.  
-Bella, nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire, pouvons nous entrer ? Me demande Wyatt.  
Je sens Jacob, plus que je ne le vois, derrière moi sur la défensive. 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci à Rosalie-Cullen03: ta rewiew m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre va autant de plaire.**  
 **Et sans plus tarder la suite !**

* * *

-Euh ... Entrez, je bafouille surprise.  
Ils entrent tout les deux mais ne remarquent pas immédiatement Jacob, qui par ailleurs se montre pour leurs prouver que je ne suis pas toute seule.  
-Il faudrait qu'on te parle seul à seul , s'il te plait, me demande Wyatt, une fois qu'il eu remarqué mon ami.  
-Vous pouvez parler devant lui, je suis légèrement sur la défensive. Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent me dire ? Ça ne concerne pas les cours sinon ils auraient demander Charlie et Chris n'aurait pas accompagné son frère et surtout ils ne seraient pas venu un  
samedi.

-Bella, ce que nous avons à te dire est comment dire ? Privé. Mais où est ton père ? semblant remarquer pour la première fois l'absence de mon père.  
-Parti pêcher, mais ce n'est pas le sujet n'est ce pas ? De plus, j'ai parfaitement confiance en Jacob. Je rétorque.  
-S'il te plait, me supplie Chris.  
Je finis par capituler et Jacob me compris sans la moindre parole, et parti dans ma chambre. Je sais qu'il entendra tout avec son ouïe surdéveloppé de loup garou. Je suis rassurée.  
Je reste silencieuse , attendant que l'un des deux se lance, ce qui prend un peu de temps.  
-Bella, comment t'annoncer ça? Commence Wyatt. Il regarde son frère avant de poursuivre. Je vais te raconter une histoire si tu veux bien. J'acquiesce pour qu'il continu.  
-Il y seize ans, nos parents,nos oncles et tantes étaient en danger, ils avaient chacun trois enfants, qu'ils durent abandonner pour les protéger. Parmi ces enfants, se trouver une petite fille d'a peine deux ans nommée Isabella, notre petite sœur.  
Il s'arrête pour jauger ma réaction sauf que je n'en ai pas, j'attends juste la suite.  
-Qu'est devenu la fillette ? Je demande.  
-Elle a été adopter par un couple vivant dans l'Etat de Washington,  
Nous...elle... Elle est devant nous aujourd'hui. Bella, tu es cette petite fille, tu es notre petite sœur. M'annonce Chris d'une voix empreinte de joie et d'une émotion que je ne reconnais pas .  
-Non ! Je ne suis pas votre sœur ! Je m'écris. Je ne peux pas être votre sœur. Vous vous trompez !  
-Bella calme toi. Respire doucement. Comme si je pouvais me calmer.  
-Nous n'avons pas fini, reprend Chris, tu es spéciale, très spéciale. Tu es une Halliwel ,m'annonce-t-il comme si je devais comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tu es une sorcière, très puissante même.  
Il se fou de moi ? Ou est la caméra cachée ?  
-Une sorcière et puis quoi encore ? C'est alors qu'ils me montrent; Wyatt a dans sa main le cadre photo qui se trouvait dans ma chambre.  
Je suis estomaquée, je ne vois plus rien sinon l'obscurité , je ne peux pas être une sorcière, voilà ce que je pense avant de m'évanouir.  
-Bella, Bella réveille toi! J'entends dans une sorte de brouillard. Bella, allez un effort, quelqu'un me secoue.  
-Laisse lui un peu de temps, elle en a besoin, c'est une autre voix qui répond.  
J'ouvre doucement un œil, j'essaye de deviner si Jacob sait si je suis réveillée.  
-Bella je sais que tu m'entends, alors arrête de faire ta tête de mule et ouvre les yeux , m'ordonne Jacob. Pour une fois j'obéis. Je vois trois visages inquiets devant moi,Chris et Wyatt sont un peu plus éloignés que Jacob qui se tient tellement près  
de moi que je sens son souffle chaud sur ma joue et je sens son corps qui irradie de tout son être. Sa présence est rassurante et me donne moins l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Je me redresse sur le canapé sur lequel je me suis effondrée.  
Je ne peux pas être une sorcière, c'est une erreur, je suis dès plus maladroite.  
-Tu te sens mieux ? Me demande Wyatt  
-Oui je... Je crois.  
-Tant mieux parce qu'il y a autre chose que nous ne t'avons pas encore dis. Je sens l'inquiétude montée en moi , que va t il m'annoncer ? Je suis pas sûre d'avoir très envie de le savoir d'après son ton grave.  
-Isabella, notre père était un être de lumière et un ancien fondateur.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'un être de lumière ?  
-C'est en quelque sorte un ange gardien pour sorcière. Notre père était puissant, il avait été fondateur, leur chef .  
-Et votre...notre mère ?  
-Elle faisait partie du pouvoir des trois avec notre tante Phoebe et notre tante Paige,et avant Paige avec Prue. Elles étaient les sorcières les plus puissantes qui existaient. Comme tu as pu le constater, nous avons des pouvoirs et nous tenons principalement  
de Léo, notre père. Quant à toi, d'après la prophétie tu as les pouvoirs de notre mère et de nos tantes. C'est à dire le pouvoir de figer ou d'exploser les objets mais aussi les personnes, celui de télékinésie, et de projection astrale, celui d'empathie  
et de voyance, tu peux ou pourras voir dans le passé et dans l'avenir et enfin les mêmes pouvoirs que les êtres de lumières: soigner les gens et de te téléporter .  
Je suis à présent certaine d'être dans un rêve, moi avec tous ces pouvoirs ? C'est inimaginable, moi l'ancienne petite amie d'un vampire, qui compte parmi ses meilleurs amis, une vampire et un loup-garou . Je ne peux décemment être la fille d'un être  
des lumières et d'une des sorcières les plus puissantes qui existent d'après ce que vient de m'avouer Wyatt. Ce serait vraiment trop de surnaturel pour une seule et même personne.  
-Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup, et je compatis, me témoigne Chris, nous avons été brutal mais il faut que tu mesures le poids qui pèse sur nos épaules, cela fait bientôt trois ans que nous te cherchons, et que nous cherchons nos cousins,  
la menace qui effrayait nos parents est toujours présente et il faudra bien le pouvoir des trois à nouveau réunis et même le pouvoir des Neuf. Nous allons te laisser un peu de temps pour que tu y penses mais, il va falloir que tu te décides rapidement  
car c'est seulement si tu le souhaite du plus profond de toi, que tu auras accès à tes pouvoirs.  
C'est sur cette phrase que me laisse les deux frères sous les regard méfiant et ébahi de mon meilleur ami.  
-Alors la, je croyais avoir tout vu en matière de surnaturel mais savoir que les sorcières existent ! Sérieusement ? Et les fées pendant que nous y sommes !  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es étonné, tu es bien un loup garou et de la magie coule dans tes veines et dans les croyances de ton peuple, je rétorque légèrement sur la défensive à Jacob.  
-C'est pas la même de savoir que les sorcières existent vraiment et qu'en plus j'en connais une, c'est trop dément !  
Il y a vraiment que Jacob pour s'inquiéter et être fou de joie en même temps, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce trait de caractère que je l'adore autant.  
-Je vais te laisser, Charlie arrive, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, me dit mon ami.  
-Oui, merci . Je ne précise pas et je sais que je n'en ai pas besoin, avec Jacob, nous nous comprenons sans paroles. Il sort en lançant un "bonjour " à mon père.  
-Bonjour ma chérie , alors cette journée? M'interroge Charlie  
-Plutôt instructive, je réponds évasive.  
-Ah bon et en quoi ?  
-Wyatt et Chris Halliwel sont venus m'apprendre quelque chose d'important. Je le vois froncer les sourcils à la mention des deux frères mais il se reprend rapidement.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?  
-Ils m'ont avoué toute la vérité, que maman et toi m'avaient adopter lorsque j'avais deux ans, qu'ils sont mes frères et que j'ai de nombreux cousins qui vivent près de San Francisco, plus je parle, plus je vois Charlie prendre un visage grave. Je ne  
parle pas de la partie où je suis une sorcière et un être de lumière puissant, j'ai toujours épargné le surnaturel à mes parents pour les protéger mais aussi pour éviter qu'ils ne me prennent pour une folle, Charlie qui est très terre à terre ne m'aurais  
jamais cru de toute façon, quant à Renée, peut être m'aurait elle cru, elle est assez infantile.  
-Bella, lorsque nous t'avons trouvé, tu n'étais qu'un bébé de deux ans, tu étais seule et tu semblais avoir froid. Nous t'avons ramenée chez nous, t'avons donné à manger, et nous t'avons recueilli. A l'époque, je travaillais déjà au bureau du chérif,  
et j'ai tenté de retrouver ta famille mais au bout de plusieurs mois sans aucune avancée dans l'enquête , nous avons engagé une procédure d'adoption et nous l'avons jamais regretté. Biologiquement parlant tu n'es peut être pas ma fille mais dans mon  
cœur, tu le seras à jamais. Tu sais que je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour les effusions mais Bella je t'aime. J'ai les larmes aux yeux lorsque je lui réponds.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, mais j'aurais aimé que vous m'en parliez plus tôt, j'aurai compris.  
-Ta mère et moi,avions peur que tu nous rejète après avoir su la vérité.  
-J'aurais compris, je rassure Charlie.  
C'est sur ces paroles rassurantes que je laisse Charlie avant d'aller dormir. Je refais le même rêve mais cette fois, je pus voir deux visages, ce sont ceux de mes frères, bien que je ne voie toujours pas les autres personnes qui m'entourent clairement,  
je sens qu'ils sont ma famille. Ils feraient tout pour moi et moi je ferais tout pour eux.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour et bonne année 2017 à tous !**  
 **Que cette année vous apporte que du bon !**

 **Rosalie-Cullen03 : pour ce chapitre j'ai pris en compte ton conseil et j'espère que ce seraplus lisible à lire. Et merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir.**

 **Josee : j'accepte ton offre avec plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question j'ai déjà écrit les sept premiers chapitres et j'espère conserver de l'avance donc il y aura bien une suite.**

 ****

 **Je ne vous ennuie pas plus et voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela fait une semaine que je sais la vérité sur ma famille et sur moi même, Wyatt et Chris m'ont laissé du temps pour réfléchir à leur confidence. Aujourd'hui, il est temps que je leur donne ma réponse et elle est sans appelle. Je retrouve mes frères  
pour leurs annoncer.

-C'est d'accord, je vais le faire.  
Ils me regardent avec étonnement jusqu'au moment où ils comprennent, je vais accéder à mes pouvoirs et les aidées à retrouver mes cousins pour vaincre la menace qui effrayait nos parents.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi ? Si tu le fais il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Tu devras venir à San Francisco avec nous.

-C'est bien ce que je veux, je n'en peux plus de cette ville et de cette vie. Je suis sûr . Comment vais je accéder à mes pouvoirs, je les interroge.

Wyatt part chercher un très gros et très ancien livre. Il l'ouvre à la première page.

-Il faut que tu récites cette formule à voix haute.

"Avec cette formule j'invoque le pouvoir ancien  
De ce pouvoir Le bien triomphera  
Des trois le bien naîtra  
Qu'en moi ce pouvoir vienne et que s'installe en moi le bien "

La pièce s'illumine d'une étrange clarté, je sens le sol, qui sous mes pieds tremble.

Je ne me sens pas différente mais je remarque à la tête que font mes frères que cela a fonctionné. Je suis maintenant une sorcière avec des pouvoirs.

Une semaine après l'obtention de mes pouvoirs, je quitte Forks pour San Francisco avec mes frères non sans avoir promis à Charlie de lui téléphoner au moins une fois par semaine et de très vite lui rendre visite. Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui mais  
je sais qu'il sera plus en sécurité loin de moi et que ses amis veilleront sur lui. Partir si vite m'a brisé le cœur , Jacob va terriblement me manquer mais il m'a dit que je n'étais pas si loin et que dès qu'il le pourra, il viendra me voir. Les  
autres du lycée se sont tous étonnés de me voir partir et l'histoire que j'ai servi à tout le monde est que j'ai obtenu une bourse dans un prestigieux lycée de San Francisco. La vie à San Francisco me change de celle que j'avais à Forks et le côté  
ensoleillé me rappelle Phoenix, je vis dans un manoir, celui de mes rêves, c'est étrange mais apaisant. Bien qu'Edward me manque toujours, je pense moins souvent à lui, il faut dire que j'ai très peu de temps pour moi entre les cours, les recherches  
de mes cousins et l'apprentissage de la magie, je suis bien occupée. Aujourd'hui nous devons rencontrer les enfants de ma tante Phoebe et de mon oncle Coop. Je suis impatiente même si j'appréhende.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, me dit Wyatt.

-Je sais mais et si c'était une fausse piste ou si elles ne l'acceptent pas ? Je devient presque hystérique. Toute cette incertitude me tue. J'ai tellement peur d'être à nouveau abandonner, mais je ne leurs dit pas.

On sonne a une porte d'un petit appartement, par chance, la famille qui avait adopté mes cousines n'avait pas eu le cœur de séparer trois sœurs, ce qui par ailleurs a grandement facilité les recherches. Je pense par ailleurs que mes frères auraient dû  
commencer par elles car nous sommes dans la banlieue de la ville. Mais je pense aussi qu'ils voulaient d'abord retrouver leurs soeur et je les comprends.

C'est une très belle jeune femme qui nous ouvre avec peut être deux ans de plus que moi mais pas plus.

-Bonjour que puis je faire pour vous ? Elle nous regarde attentivement mais son visage est trop neutre.

-Nous cherchons Prudence, Abigail et Elizabeth Mcallister.

-Je suis Elizabeth Mcallister, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Et d'abord qui êtes vous ?

Je décide de prendre la parole, je perçois qu'elle sera plus à l'aise avec une femme. Je vois derrière Elizabeth deux jeunes femmes qui lui ressemble de façon frappante, sans aucun doute Prudence et Abigail. Elles se montrent et déclarent par ce geste  
que leur soeur n'est pas seule.

-Je suis Bella Swan Halliwel et voici Wyatt et Chris Halliwel. Nous vous cherchons car nous pensons que vous pourriez nous aider. Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de nous faire confiance mais on aimerait juste vous parlez , s'il vous plaît . Pourrions  
nous entrez ?

Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis elle se retourna et une discussion silencieuse se déroule entre les trois sœurs .

-Oui, allez-y, nous dit elle tout en s'effaçant pour nous laisser passer.

-Que nous voulez vous, répéta Abigail cette fois .

Ce fus Wyatt qui pris la parole.

-Nous recherchons depuis un certain temps, mon frère, ma soeur et moi même, nos cousins et plus précisément nos cousines, des triplettes...

-En quoi cela nous concerne mes sœurs et moi, l'interrompt Abigail.

-Ces triplettes se prénomment Prudence, Elizabeth et Abigail, continua mon frère tout en ignorant la remarque de la jeune femme.

Le visage des trois sœurs se décomposa de surprise et d'incompréhension.

-Ce n'est pas possible. C'est pour une caméra cachée n'est ce pas, demande nerveusement Prudence qui jusqu'à présent s'était tue.

-Je crains bien que non, répond Wyatt d'une voix apaisante. Vous avez bien compris, vous êtes nos cousines.

-Non ! Écoutez, nous savons depuis notre plus jeune âge que nous avons été adopter. Si nous n'avons jamais fait de recherche sur nos parents biologiques, c'est parce que nous pensons que des gens qui nous ont abandonné ne méritent pas notre attention.

-Vos parents ne vous ont pas abandonné par plaisir mais plutôt parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Vous courriez un grave danger et même si cela leurs briser le coeur, ils ont préférés vous confiez à une famille aimante et loin de tout danger.

-Mais bien sûr et qui étaient ils ? Des mafieux ? Des personnes faisant partie du programme de protection des témoins ? Répond Prudence avec hargne.

-Non mais .

-Pas de mais vous n'avez aucune raison valable.

-Écoutez, je vous comprends, moi aussi j'ai été adopté et je ne l'ai su que très récemment mais sachez qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Nous pouvons tous vous expliquez mais seulement si vous le souhaitez, je lui répond très calmement.

-Moi je veux savoir, intervient Abigail .

-Mais..., commence Prudence.

-Pas de mais, s'ils ont des réponses, je veux les entendre. Tu n'en as pas assez de te demander pourquoi?

-Moi aussi , je veux savoir, intervient Elizabeth .

-Êtes vous bien sûr ? S'inquiète Wyatt. Les filles acquiescèrent. Nos mères étaient sœurs, votre père était un homme bon. Vous aviez autour de quatre ans lorsque une menace s'abat sur notre famille. Chris et moi étions les deux plus vieux et pouvions  
au cas où nous défendre mais vous n'aviez que quatre ans. Nos parents et les vôtres décidèrent de vous confiez à des personnes pour garantir votre sécurité.

-Vous aussi avez été adopter ? Demande Prudence.

-Chris et moi, non, nous avons été vivre chez des parents mais malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas prendre Neuf enfants. Surtout les plus jeunes. Bella fut elle aussi adopté.

-Quelle était cette menace ?

-J'en viens mais il faut que vous nous promettez de garder l'esprit ouvert.

-Je le promet, déclare Elizabeth suivit de ses sœurs.

-C'était des Démons. Nos mères ainsi que leur soeur étaient de puissantes sorcières, quant à votre père c'était un Cupidon.

-Pardon ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?! S'écrit Prudence.

-Non, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à le croire mais faites moi confiance, le surnaturel est partout, je lui dit.

Chris pour appuyer les dires de Wyatt, se téléporte sous les yeux ébahit de nos cousines. Chris leur explique la même chose qu'à moi, cependant elles n'eurent pas besoin d'un délai et acceptèrent d'acquérir leurs pouvoirs immédiatement. Je me téléporte  
jusqu'au manoir pour récupérer le livre des ombres et je reviens chez mes cousines. Elles récitent la même formule que moi.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus et si oui n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiew, ou pour faire des suggestions.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voilà la suite. Avec la reprise des cours je pense poster un chapitre par semaine. Peut-être plus si j'ai le temps.**  
 **Merci à Rosalie-Cullen03 pour ton commentaire et je vais essayer de faire plus attention dorénavant. Et merci au guest ( alinegranger) ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir.**

 ****

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elles viennent vivre au manoir et à six sous le même toit nous commençons par souffrir de claustrophobie. J'obtiens mon diplôme d'étude secondaire avec mention et fut acceptée à l'université. Abigail et Prudence que tout le monde appelle Prue y suivent  
des cours de gestion et d'économies alors qu'Elizabeth y suit des cours de psychologie. Un jour alors que nous étions tous réunis pour traquer un Demons, on sonna à la porte. Devant nous se trouvaient des jumelles et un jeune homme, sans aucun doute  
les enfants de Paige. Leurs parents leur avaient donné à chacun une lettre leur expliquant ce qu'ils étaient et qu'ils devaient prendre contact avec nous. Nous étions enfin tous réunis. En l'espace de quelques mois, entourée de ma famillé je m'étais  
épanouie et avait presque oublié ma profonde tristesse. Je m'étais aussi endurcie,mes cousines, bien qu'elles soient moins enclines au shopping qu'Alice m'ont relooker pour que mon style corresponde à ma personnalité. Je suis toujours timide mais  
moins, depuis que je traque les Demons le sang ne me dérange plus donc c'est tous naturellement que j'arbore un look plus féminin mais aussi plus badass. J'ai dit adieu à mes longs cheveux bouclés et bonjour à un carré long effilé. Mon pouvoir de  
voyance est beaucoup plus puissant que celui d'Alice: je vois dans le passé mais aussi dans l'avenir sans qu'une décision ne soit prise. Malgré une cohabitation parfois difficile en raison de notre nombre ( neuf ) et des personnalités parfois fortes  
et du nombre importante de jeunes femmes (six) : Prue, Abby, Lizzie mais aussi des jumelles Peggy et Nelly et bien sûr moi. Seulement les garçons n'étaient pas en reste malgré leur nombre restreint ( trois): Wyatt, Chris et Henry. Je suis la plus  
jeune avec Peggy et Nelly, les triplettes et Henry ont deux ans de plus soient bientôt Vingt et un ans, Chris en a vingt-quatre et Wyatt, le patriarche en a vingt-six. Ce sont d'ailleurs les "vieux" qui nous apprirent à faire des potions ou à écrire  
des formules quant à moi je les aide du mieux que je peux car j'avais un peu plus d'expérience que mes cousins. Pendant dix-huit ans, j'ai pensé être fille unique et lorsque je sortais avec Edward et que les Cullen m'avaient presque adopté, j'étais  
aux anges mais maintenant que j'ai véritablement une famille nombreuses je suis encore plus heureuse !

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, un an déjà qu'ils m'ont abandonné.

-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Bella ! Me chantent en chœur ma famille . Je ressens une telle bouffé d'amour que j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser.

Pour l'occasion, Charlie, Jacob et Billy ont fait le déplacement jusqu'à San Francisco, je suis extrêmement heureuse de les voir. Et lorsque je vois les regards que se lancent Nelly et Jacob, je me dis que je risque de le voir plus souvent par ici . J'aurais  
voulu que les êtres de lumières soient aussi présent mais ils ont d'autres protégés . Une fois que nos invités sont repartis, nous sommes tous réunis dans le salon.

-Ton ami est sympathique mais étrange, me dit Lizzie.

-Je suis d'accord et je ne t'ai jamais demandé la signification de ce que tu nous as dit le jour où on s'est rencontré, renchérit Abby.

-Jacob est disons particulier mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Et ce que je vous ai dit est vrai, les sorcières, les êtres de lumières, les Cupidons, les Demons ne sont pas les seules créatures surnaturelles qui existent, d'autres vivent encore  
plus proches de nous.

-En parlant de créatures surnaturelles, je voudrais vous présenter ma copine, Irina. Une magnifique jeune femme blonde arrive, la moitié de son visage est masqué par sa chevelure. Une fois devant nous et près d'Henry, elle balaie ses cheveux et nous voyons  
enfin son visage et plus précisément ses yeux, d'une couleur Or pur. Je n'arrive pas à réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis figée, tout le monde se lève pour l'accueillir mais je ne peux pas, j'en suis incapable . Irina vient  
me dire bonjour et sa peau froide comme la glace et blanche comme la neige entre en contact avec la mienne. Je sursaute brusquement avant de me réfugier dans ma chambre. En partant j'entends l'incompréhension de ma famille.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demande Prue.

-J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? S'interroge Irina.

-Non, je ne pense pas mais laissons lui un peu de temps, répond Wyatt.

Je ne peux lui dire que ce n'est pas elle mais ce qu'elle représente que je fui. Quelques mois c'est tous ce que j'aurais en tranquillité et en bonheur. Pourquoi est ce justement maintenant et aujourd'hui qu'elle apparaît ? Pourquoi ne l'ai je pas vu  
venir ou du moins pressenti ? J'entends que l'on toque doucement à la porte.

-Bella tout va bien ? Me demande Henry. Le pauvre doit se sentir coupable. Je lui ouvre la porte et le serre dans mes bras.

-Hey ma chérie ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? A cette question je sanglote doucement.

-Rien c'est juste une longue et très compliquée histoire que je ne peux malheureusement pas te raconter.

-Tu sais que si jamais un jour tu as besoins de te confier je suis là, nous le sommes tous . Me dit mon cousin tout en me caressant les cheveux. J'ai l'impression de revenir un an en arrière lorsque Edward le faisait. Nous redescendons et je vais m'excuser  
auprès d'Irina.

-Tu sais ? Me demande-t-elle très bas de façon que seul moi puisse l'entendre. Je hoche légèrement la tête . Je vois tout en questionnement interne chez elle.

Henry nous sort toute les deux de notre torpeur.

-Euh, voilà . Irinasaitcequenoussommes, lance-t-il très vite si bien que personne à part peut être Irina n'a compris ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Tu peux parler moins vite, demande Peggy.

-Irina sait que nous sommes des sorciers, répète-t-il plus lentement.

-Quoi ? Tu es inconscient ? S'énerve Chris.

-Elle ne dira rien, elle connaît le poids des secrets, j'interviens. Tous les regards se braquent sur moi.

-Comment le sais tu ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, Irina le fait à ma place.

-Elle le sait car elle sait aussi que je ne suis pas humaine.

-Si tu n'est pas humaine, tu es quoi ? Un Demons ? Un être de lumière ?

-Non même si effectivement je suis morte.

-Alors tu es un fantôme ? Demande Nelly.

-Non plus, en fait je suis un vampire, déclare-t-elle.

Tout le monde est choqué, et soudain un rire nerveux m'échappe. Je pars en fou rire incontrôlable, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je les regarde tous tour à tour et mon fou rire s'amplifie, j'en ai même une crampe.

-Allez, faites pas cette tête , j'arrive à articuler entre deux spasmes.

-Tu es au courant ? Me demande Henry surpris.

Je me calme instantanément face aux regards interrogateurs.

-Hum... Oui.

-Mais comment ? Nous vivons dans le monde surnaturel depuis notre naissance et nous en savions rien, m'interroge Wyatt.

-Disons juste que j'en ai déjà rencontré . Rencontrerest un euphémisme, je suis sortie avec l'un d'entre eux et j'étais amie avec ses "frères et sœurs ".

-Où tu les a rencontré, me demande Irina.

-Là où j'habitais avant de venir ici, à Forks. A cette réponse, elle semble encore plus perturbée. 

* * *

**Pourquoi Irina est-elle perturbée par la révélation de Bella ? Des idées ?**

 ****

 **Des idées sur ce qu'il se passe entre Nelly et Jacob ?**

 ****

 **Laissez des rewiew .**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci à ceux qui laisse des rewiew. Cela me fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez d'en poster.**  
 **Voici la suite. Voyons si vous avez raison.**

 ****

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-A...à Forks, bafouille-t-elle.

-Oui pourquoi ? tu les connais ?

-Oui je suis leur cousine en quelque sorte, je viens d'Alaska. A cette phrase cela fait tilque te, je me souviens qu'Edward m'avais dit que lorsque je suis arrivé au lycée, il est parti une semaine en Alaska chez ses cousins les Denali.

-Tu... Tu es une Denali, n'est ce pas ? Je demande abasourdie.

-Attends si tu t'appelle Bella et que tu connais les Cullen, ça signifie que... Oh mon dieu, oh bon sang ! ( sans mauvais jeu de mots) elle est un peu lente pour une vampire, je trouve.

-Mais oui ! Tu es la Bella d'Edward ? Tous sedemande ce que cette phrase signifie et moi j'ai envie d'éclater en sanglots ou d'éclater un Demons. Réflexion faite la deuxième option serait plus productif et cela me défoulerais.

-Plus maintenant, ils n'habitent plus à Forks. Elle ne demande pas d'explication et j'en suis soulagée, je n'aurais pas supporté de revivre leur abandon .

Pendant ce temps chez les Cullen.

Un an.  
Voilà un an que l'incident s'était produit.  
Un an que j'ai laissé ma Bella seule.  
Un an que je suis malheureux comme la pierre.  
Un an que ma famille l'est par ma faute.  
Un an que Jasper vit avec sa culpabilité.  
Un an que tout n'est plus que dissimulation, ma famille évite de penser à Bella pour m'éviter le désespoir.  
Je sais malgré tout qu'Alice la surveille et que cela fait un certain temps qu'elle n'a plus de vision d'elle.  
Je sais qu'Esme a l'impression d'avoir perdu un enfant,  
je sais qu'Emmet regrette de ne plus pouvoir taquiner sa "petite soeur" humaine.  
Même Rosalie qui ne l'appréciait guère la regrette.  
Carlisle ne songerait jamais à me faire des reproches mais je sais qu'elle lui manque. Elle nous manque à tous. À moi plus qu'aux autres mais je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix .  
Elle mérite mieux que ce que j'avais à lui offrir.  
Elle mérite d'avoir une vie humaine avec plein d'enfants qui l'entourent, elle ferait une mère fantastique.  
Elle mérite de faire un travaille qui lui plait, de vivre dans une ville ensoleillé si elle le veut.  
Toute ces choses qu'elle n'aurait pu avoir si j'étais resté.

Pdv d'Alice

Un an. Cela a fait un an hier. J'ai éviter de penser à elle mais je suis inquiète. Cela va faire huit mois que je n'ai plus aucune visions de Bella et un mois de plus que j'en avais par intermittence. Avec Jasper nous sommes parti tôt ce matin pour Forks,  
cela fait plusieurs mois que j'y pense et que je cache mes pensées à Edward mais je me suis décidée ce matin. J'ai dit que nous partions chasser toute la journée voir plus à ma famille. Jasper a appris que c'était une ruse lorsque j'ai volé une Porsche  
dernier modèle chez un concessionnaire. Nous avons mis le cap sur le lycée de Forks, j'étais sûr de la trouver là. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais mais j'ai vite déchanté. Arrivée sur le parking du lycée je me gara un peu éloigné de la sortie et nous  
attendons la fin des cours.

Nous voyons ce crétin de Newton avec sa petite amie Jessica, la pimbêche de service à savoir Lauren mais aucune trace de Bella. Enfin je vois Angela avec qui elle est amie. Je me dirige lentement vers elle en évitant de croisé les autres.

-Angela ? Je demande bien que je suis sûr que c'est elle.

Elle me regarde surprise avant de me répondre.

-Alice Cullen ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venue rendre visite à Bella mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Oh tu ne sais pas qu'elle a déménagé ? Me demande-t-elle surprise.

-Non je ne le savais pas, le chef Swan est parti aussi ? Je demande innocemment.

-Non, cinq mois après que vous ayez déménagé, Bella nous a appris qu'elle partait car elle avait reçu une bourse pour étudié dans un prestigieux lycée mais elle ne nous a pas dit où. Mais le plus étrange c'est que le nouvel élève et le nouveau prof sont  
partis en même temps qu'elle.

Attend un nouvel élève et un nouveau prof qui partent en même temps que Bella est soit une énorme coïncidence soit pas du tout. J'espère que ce n'est pas des saletés de vampires mangeurs d'humains, après réflexion non, sinon ils auraient retrouvé son  
corps et déclarer sa mort. Je joue la fille ignorante.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait posé une candidature pour obtenir une bourse.

-Personne ne le savais surtout qu'après votre départ, elle était vraiment déprimé peut être était -ce dans un lycée de Los Angeles ?

-Oui ça doit sûrement être ça, je suis bête, j'ajoute devant sa mine peu convaincue. Je dois te laisser mais ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. Je la laisse sur un salut de la main. Arrivée à la voiture où mon mari m'attendait je me laisse envahir par  
le désespoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense de cette histoire, me demande mon chéri.

-C'est très étrange et puis Bella savait qu'on irai pas à L.A. Non c'est autre chose.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais essayons de découvrir ce mystère sans qu'Edward ne soit au courant. Alors que nous parlons, nous apercevons le chef Swan, il n'a pas l'air malheureux, il parle au téléphone, je tends l'oreille.

-Oui ma chérie, j'ai été content de te voir hier. J'espère que tes cadeaux t'ont plu?

-Tant mieux ! En tout cas tout le monde est très sympas.

-Je leur dis "bonjour" aussi.

-Oui tu me manque aussi. Tu viendras pour Thanksgiving ?

-On avisera mais il va falloir une plus grosse dinde cette année.

-Ok je te laisse, bisous.

Et il a raccroché. Mon époux me regarde et se questionne, je le sais car je fait de même.

-Tu crois qu'il parlait à Bella ? Je demande.

-Je sais pas mais j'en avais l'impression. Au moins ça signifie qu'elle est toujours vivante.

-Oui mais est elle heureuse pour autant ? Après ce qu'Angela vient de m'apprendre, j'ai des doutes.

Nous rentrons vite pour que personne n'est de soupçons nous chassons tout de même un lynx pour Jasper et un cerf pour moi. Je prends soin de masquer mes pensées avant d'entrée. Je sais que mon chéri en fait autant.

Pdv d'Edward

-La chasse était bonne ? Demande Emmett d'une voix pleine de sous entendu.  
-Oui, plutôt, réponds Alice mais en pensée elle chante l'hymne national a l'envers et en Croate. Quant à Jasper lui pense en japonais, langue que je n'ai jamais apprise. Ces deux là me cachent quelque chose. Mais quoi ? La question à un milliard de dollars.

* * *

 **Ça vous a plu ? Laissez des rewiew pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Heureux de revoir Edward et les Cullen ?**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous. Je voudrais commencer par dire que si j'écris c'est pour moi et aussi et surtout pour vous alors se serait la moindre des choses de laisser une rewiew à la fin du chapitre même juste pour dire " bien" ou " c'est sympas" .**  
 **Dorénavant si je n'ai pas au minimum 3 rewiew, j'attendrai plus longtemps pour poster le chapitre suivant car j'estime que mon temps entre chaque chapitre est relativement correct.**

 ****

 **Voici un nouveauchapitre, un peu plus court mais qui a un rôle explicatif et descriptif .**

* * *

Je suis épuisée tant physiquement que mentalement après la conversation que j'ai eu hier.

Début du Flashback

Tout le monde s'interroge sur la signification de la phrase que vient de lancer Irina.

C'est Chris qui brise le silence.

-Ça veut dire quoi " tu es la Bella d'Edward " ?

Je ne sais pas si je peux tout raconter, je me tourne vers Irina et elle acquiesce légèrement.

-Quant je suis arrivée à Forks, j'ai rencontré une famille très étrange: les parents avaient adopté cinq enfants, Rosalie et Jasper étaient des "jumeaux" et étaient respectivement en couple avec Emmett et Alice. Et ils avaient un frère Edward, très  
vite il est devenu mon obsession. Ils étaient tous très différents physiquement et pourtant ils se ressemblaient tous. J'ai immédiatement su qu'ils n'étaient pas humains ou du moins pas totalement. Et puis un jour j'en ai eu la confirmation. J'allais  
me faire renverser par la voiture d'un camarade sur le parking du lycée lorsqu'il est intervenu pour me sauver. Mais c'est des amis qui au détour de vieilles légendes m'ont vraiment misesur la piste des vampires. Le premier jour, il s'est  
montré désagréable, il se tenait vraiment éloigné de moi comme si je puais. La semaine qui suivit je le chercha mais il ne vint pas en cours, il m'appris plus tard qu'il se trouvait en Alaska chez ses cousins les Denali, je dis en regardant Irina.

-Après bien des péripéties, nous avons commencer à sortir ensemble mais avant il m'avait révéler sa véritable nature, je continue. Sauf que le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire, sa soeur Alice qui m'avait organisé une fête contrairement à ce que  
je voulais. Au cours de cette fête, en ouvrant un cadeau, je me suis coupée le doigt et une goutte de sang coulait. Jasper a perdu le contrôle et s'est jeté sur moi. J'ai oublié de le dire mais les Cullen tout comme les Denali sont des vampires  
un peu particulier.

-En quoi sont-ils particuliers ? Demande Prue.

-Ils sont végétariens , d'où la couleur or de leurs yeux. Ils ne se nourrissent pas de sang humains mais de sang animal. Jasper était celui qui avait le plus de mal à se contrôler, mais les autres durent aussi quitter la pièce. Seul Carlisle a une  
maitrise parfaite de lui même. En trois cent ans d'existence, il n'a jamais goûté de sang humain. De plus il est médecin. C'est le lendemain que, qu' Edward et sa famille, qui étaient pour moi devenu des vrais amis sont partis sans un " au revoir".

-Comment ? Ce n'est pas le style d' Edward ou même des autres de partir comme ça, s'étonne Irina. De plus, d'après ce que tu viens de raconter tu es l'âme sœur d' Edward. Non ça ne leur ressemble pas. Il a vraiment dû avoir peur de te faire du mal.

Je comprends son raisonnement mais elle ne sait pas, elle n'était pas dans la forêt lorsqu' il m'a dit toutes ces paroles blessantes. Elle n'était pas là lorsque il a affirmé ne pas m'aimer .

-Et ton ami Jacob ? Qu'est ce qu'il est ?

-Je veux pas dire mais ça pu le chien chez vous, intervient Irina.

Tous la regarde sans comprendre. Nous n'avons pas de chien.

-Euh je ne peux pas vous le dire, je ne peux pas briser sa confiance. Vous comprenez ? Lui aussi doit cacher notre nature à sa famille.  
Bon ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Billy ne sait pas ce que nous sommes mais Jacob doit le cacher à la meute avec qui il partage un lien télépathique.

Fin du Flashback

Heureusement aujourd'hui je commence les cours à la fac. J'ai hâte d'étudier la littérature et l'histoire.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez vous ? Une rewiew !**

 ****


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos commentaires. Pour répondre à certaines questions. La taille de mes chapitres varient. Il y en a des plus ou moins long.**  
 **L'histoire sera constitué de 15 chapitres.**

 **Même chose que pour le chapitre 6 , si vous voulez le prochain chapitre rapidement, je veux au minimum 4 rewiew cette fois ( vous pouvez en mettre plus! )**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

En arrivant à la fac en ce premier jour des cours, je suis submergée par tout un tas d'émotions émanant des étudiants. Je ressens la joie, le doute, l'excitation, l'angoisse, du désir, du dégoût. J'ai l'impression que toutes ces émotions vont me tuer.  
Heureusement que je commence à contrôler mon pouvoir d'empathie sinon je crois bien que je deviendrais folle. Je mets tout ça en sourdine et me recentre sur ce que je ressens véritablement. Abby et Prue me laissent et vont en cours. Je me dirige vers  
ma salle lorsque je rentre en collision avec quelqu'un. Super ! Premier jour et je vais être cataloguer comme maladroite. Bon je le suis mais moins maintenant que je suis une sorcière.

-Pardon, je marmonne sans relève la tête. Je sais déjà que je suis rouge comme une pivoine.

-Ce n'est rien, me réponds une voix grave en me touchant le bras.

Soudain j'ai une vision. Je vois un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes, poursuivi par un Demons. Il traverse en courant pour lui échapper et se fait percuter par un camion. Le Demons s'enfuit mais laisse un message " toute personne proche des Halliwel  
subira le même sort". Je sors de la transe dans laquelle chaque vision me plonge.

-Eh tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Me demande le jeune homme visiblement inquiet.

-Oui, oui encore désolée, je répète en levant les yeux cette fois. Je me fige immédiatement, c'est l'homme de ma vision.

-T'as l'air nouvelle ici, tu as quel cours ? Me demande-t-il avec prévenance.

-Euh littérature Européenne.

-Moi aussi, viens je t'accompagne. Ça évitera que tu rentres dans quelqu' un d'autre, me dit-il avec humour.

Je sais que je ne devrais probablement pas lui parler après la vision que je viens d'avoir mais il est tellement gentil et prévenant que je serais très impolie si je lui demander de me laisser.

-Au fait tu m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelle . Moi c'est Connor McAby.

-Bella Swan Halliwel. Je réponds en tendant la main. Il l'a serre en retour. Enchanté.

-Dit Halliwel comme Halliwel, la famille qui gère le club P3 ?

-Euh oui je crois, pourquoi ?

-C'est dans ce club que mes parents se sont rencontrés et j'ai toujours voulu y aller mais il a fermé il y a quelque temps.

Prue a prévu de reprendre la gestion du club à la fin de ses études. Il lui reste encore un an. Wyatt et Chris nous ont confier un jour qu'ils avaient bien essayer, surtout que c'était celui de notre mère mais qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi. Ils ne voulaient  
pas le confier à des inconnus et ont simplement décider de le fermer. Lorsque Prue appris cette nouvelle, elle fut tout bonnement trop déçu et décida qu'à la fin de ses études et redonnerait toute sa splendeur au club.

-Oh , c'est mignon !  
Nous rentrons dans l'amphithéâtre juste à temps. Le prof nous suit, nous nous installons rapidement et écoutons l'introduction du prof.

-Bonjour à tous. Je me présente je suis le professeur John Adams, je serais votre professeur de littérature européenne cette année. Si vous assistez au cours c'est très bien sinon pour les petits rigolos qui s'amuseraient à zapper mon cours cela ne me  
pose pas de problèmes du moment qu'ils sont présent aux partiels. Je me fais bien comprendre ?  
Nous hochons tous la tête. Certains murmurent des " oui " faiblement.  
-Bien, continua-t-il, nous allons commencer l'année avec les mythes et légendes européennes. Et commençons avec le mythe intemporelle des vampires et de Dracula.

Pourquoi justement ce mythe ? Celui des vampires même si Dracula est totalement différents des vampires que je connais. Mais j'ai l'impression que le sort s'acharne sur moi. D'abord Irina, leur cousine qui débarque dans ma vie et maintenant ça ! J'ai  
vraiment un mauvais karma.

Le reste du cours et de la journée se déroula sans accroche, à mon plus grand soulagement. Par mesure de sécurité, je parla de ma vision au reste de la famille. C'est la première vision que j'ai où la vie d'un innocent est en jeu. Wyatt a de l'expérience  
avec ça puisqu'il se rappelle des visions de tante Phoebe. Il fut décidé que puisqu'Abby a le même pouvoir, nous protégerons Connor toutes les deux.

Deux jours passa sans incidents, je veux dire par là sans attaque de Demons et sans autre " collision ". Henry a concocté une potion permettant à Irina de se déplacer au soleil sans scintiller. La potion n'a pas l'air très bonne mais elle lui permet de  
resté avec son chéri tandis que celui-ci cherche un sort un peu plus efficace. En effet la potion ne marche que pendant vingt-quatre heures ce qui oblige Irina d'en boire tous les jours et qui oblige Henry d'en faire en grande quantité, pastrès  
pratique.

Connor et moi, à ma plus grande surprise, sommes rapidement devenus amis. Je le rejoins donc à l'entrée de la fac avant le début des cours. Ce qui me frappa ce fut ces vêtements, les mêmes que ceux de ma vision. Je le rejoins tout en appelant Abby.

-C'est aujourd'hui, j'annonce sans même lui dire bonjour.

-C'est aujourd'hui quoi ? Demande-elle désorientée.

Je m'arrête, fais signe à Connor que j'arrive et explique à Abby.

-C'est aujourd'hui que le Demons va attaquer, je baisse d'un ton en disant " Demons ". Connor porte les mêmes vêtements que ceux de ma vision.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certaine, il nous faut un plan pour être avec lui toute la journée. Je réponds.

-Bon, bon, laisse moi réfléchir deux minutes et je rappelle. Okay ?

-Oui.

Je m'avance vers Connor et lui dit bonjour. Alors que nous rentrons dans la fac de lettre, je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

-Abby, alors ? Je demande impatiente.

-J'ai un plan. Dit lui de nous rejoindre dans le bar à la sortie du campus après les cours. Comme ça nous seront là et si l'autre se montre tu le tue.

-Okay. Ma cousine me propose de la rejoindre à la fin des cours et me dit de venir avec des amis, ça te dit de m'accompagner ? Je demande à Connor.

-Oui bien sûr , répond-il avec enthousiasme.

-C'est d'accord. On se rejoint à 17 h ?

-C'est okay, on se retrouve la bas.

Pendant toute la journée je ne l'ai pas lâché du regard une fois ce qui m'a valu de nombreux retards. Bon en fait j'ai été en retard toute la journée. A 17 h, nous rejoignons Abby qui se trouve en présence d'un homme. Vu comment ils se regardent ces deux-là,  
c'est sûrement son boyfriend .

-Coucou vous deux, lance-t-elle d'humeur joyeuse.

-Salut toi. Bonjour...

-Zack. Tu dois être Bella ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Cela doit marcher sur toute les jeunes femmes qu'il croise sauf sur moi. Quand on est contact avec des gens comme les Cullen, plus personne ne nous ébloui par sa beauté .  
Je ne savais pas qu'Abigail avait une cousine aussi charmante que toi.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un petit copain, je rétorque .

-Et oh vous deux, je suis là, fit Abby mine de se vexer.

-Je sais bien que t'es là. Comment t'oublier ? Je la taquine. Au fait je te présente Connor, mon ami , je dis et ce dernier qui jusque là était resté en retrait s'avance.

-Tu lui a pas dit que t'as un copain ? S'énerve Zack. C'est pour mieux draguer les autres mecs, hein ? Tu sais quoi ? T'es qu'une traînée . Il agrippe Connor par le bras et de sa main libre surgit une lame comme une part de sa main en soit.

-Et puis merde, j'en ai marre de jouer le petit ami amouraché. Espèce de petites sorcières idiotes vous m'avez amener ma proie sans même vous en rendre compte. Vous êtes tellement naïve. Vos mères n'auraient jamais fait cette erreur. Maintenant c'est  
ton ami qui va en payer le pris de sa vie.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit d'autre je fige le bar entièrement. Je vais dégager Connor de la poigne de ce Demons. Abby est bien trop stupéfaite pour agir. J'arrive à libérer uniquement la tête de Zack pour l'interroger.

-Qui es tu ? Qui t'envoie ? Je demande menaçante.

-Oh oh ! On veut faire la méchante ? Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Si on avait peur de ta mère et de ses sœurs c'est pour une raison mais tu ne les égaleras jamais. Avant qu'il ne parle plus, je lui fait exploser son bras droit. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur.

-Alors maintenant tu vas répondre ? Où tu en veux encore ? Je lève mes mains signe que je ne plaisante pas.

-On veux faire la dure, hein ? C'est chou !  
Je lui explose son deuxième bras.

-Alors on va continué pendant longtemps ?

-Attends, attends . Je vais tout te dire. Je suis Zakium, un démon à la solde d'un démon d'un niveau supérieur. Je sais juste qu'on veut vous intimider pour laisser champ libre à l'ultime menace. Je lève les mains. J'en sais pas plus je te le jure.  
Je le fais exploser, un démon en moins. Je défige le bar et lance un sort d'oubli à Connor. Il rentre chez lui. Je reste avec Abby et nous rentrons au manoir. Elle culpabilise ne pas avoir vu avant que Zack était un démon.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit Wyatt pour la réconforté . Tu veux que je te dise ? La même chose est arrivée à ma mère et ta mère a même été mariée à la source. La source du mal.

* * *

 **Un chapitre un peu plus long. Qu'en pensez vous ? Pour que je le sache car je ne suis pas Bella ou Abby, je ne vois dans l'avenir, laissez moi une rewiew.**


	8. Chapitre 8

Six mois après cet incident, Abby et Connor sortent ensemble, Jacob s'est imprégné ( le coup de foudre chez les loups) de Nelly, ce qui a mon plus grand plaisir, fait que maintenant, il a pratiquement élu domicile chez nous. Nous avons toujours notre complicité. Au début , la cohabitation Jacob-Irina était un peu difficile mais maintenant loup et vampire sont presque " ami ". Un autre membre de la famille a trouvé l'amour . Il s'agit de mon grand frère Wyatt qui comme notre mère avant lui, sort avec notre être de lumière. Amy est charmante, il parle déjà de fonder une famille et je serais plus que ravi d'avoir un neveu ou une nièce. Puisque nous devenions vraiment à l'étroit au manoir, nous achetons les maisons voisines au manoir. Elles ne servent que pour dormir, se changer car le manoir est le centre de vie. Irina et Henry parle de se marié mais veulent attendre encore un peu.

Nos pouvoirs s'intensifient et nous les contrôlons mieux. D'autres Demons nous attaquèrent et nous les tuons tous. Nous avons la même réputation que nos mères. Nous avons aussi fait connaissance avec le reste du monde magique. Nous avons rencontré les fées, les leuprochones , les ogres et les walkiry. La tête de Jacob était hilarante.

Début du Flashback

-Aujourd'hui vous allez rencontrer quelques personnes du monde magique, annonce Wyatt alors que nous étions tous installés dans le salon du manoir, sauf Connor qui n'est pas au courant pour nous. Abby et moi avons décidé de le préserver pour l'instant.

-Vous pouvez venir, crie Wyatt dans le vide.

Nous voyons apparaître un arc en ciel au milieu de la pièce, avec en son centre un homme de petite taille, un géant, une femme aux tatouages tribales sur tout le corps et une lumière en suspension.

-Bonjour Chris, Wyatt, salut le petit homme.

-Halut vous deux, dit le géant . Sa prononciation est étrange.

La petite lumière se transforme et nous voyons une jeune femme ou une jeune fille, je ne serais le déterminer.

-Bonjour à tous. Je suis très heureuse de tous vous revoir ou de vous rencontrer pour certains.

La femme avec les tatouages tribales nous regarde mais ne dit rien.

-Je vous présente le vieux leuprochone, l'ogre bleu, la fée July et la walkiry en chef, nous dit Wyatt en désignant tour à tour le petit homme, le géant, la fille/femme et la femme aux tatouages. Mes amis je vous présente Isabella, ma soeur, Prudence, Elizabeth et Abigail, les filles de Phoebe et de Coop. Et Peggy, Nelly et Henry , les enfants de Paige. Voici Jacob, le petit ami de Nelly et Irina la copine d'Henry.

-Je sens de la magie chez le jeune homme, déclare le vieux leuprochone.

-Oui moi aussi et la jeune femme n'est pas humaine. Qui sont-ils ? Demande July.

Irina répond.

-Je suis une vampire. Tous se recule à sa déclaration, n'y croyant pas. Jacob encore sous le choc de la découverte des fées ne dis rien.

-Jacob est un loup-garou, j'interviens.

La walkiry parle pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

-J'ai déjà rencontré des loups et des vampires, ils ne s'entendent pas et s'entre tuent. Comment cohabitez-vous ?demande-t-elle curieuse.

-Avec beaucoup de patience et de compromis. Et surtout pour nos âmes sœurs, répond Irina en regardant Henry amoureusement. Mon coeur se serre, il fut un temps où on me regardais comme ça, où Edward, mon vampire à moi, me regardait comme ça.

-D'abord ma meilleure amie est une sorcière, ma petite amie est aussi une sorcière et en plus les fées existent, s'exclame soudain Jacob. C'est trop génial ! J'en reviens pas !

Avec Nelly nous éclatons de rire. Il est pas croyable. Nous tentons de réfréner son enthousiasme. Le leuprochone semble de mauvais poils et finalement tout le la pièce éclate de rire sauf monsieur grincheux et la walkiry. La fée est ravie. Pendant cette entrevue, nous apprenons qu'ils étaient tous des alliés à nos parents qui les ont sauvé plusieurs fois et vise versa.

Nous espérons tous que ce genre d'alliance est lieu. Nous concluons un marché. En cas de danger, ils nous aiderons et nous les aideront dans le cas où ils seraient en danger.

Fin du Flashback

La réaction de Jacob est devenu une taquinerie et ni Nelly ni moi n'hésitons à l'utiliser. Nous avons une ambiance bon enfant malgré quelques tensions. Comme dans toute famille. Nelly et Jacob ont prévu de se marier dans quelques mois à la Push. Je suis ravie de retourner à Forks pour y revoir Charlie. Je lui téléphone régulièrement mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes tous réunis au manoir, Wyatt et Amy ont une nouvelle à nous apprendre. J'ai déjà vu de quoi il s'agit et je suis extrêmement heureuse pour eux.

-Voilà si nous vous avons réunis aujourd'hui , c'est pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Abby et moi, nous nous regardons, nous savons toute les deux de quoi il s'agit.

-La famille va s'agrandir, annonce Amy. Je suis enceinte de deux mois.

Des exclamations de joie s'échappe de tous le monde.

-C'est génial !

-Je suis si contente pour vous.

-Je vais avoir une nièce ! Je m'exclame sans m'en rendre compte. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi et me regarde.

-Oups ! Je crois bien que je viens de faire une bourde ! J'ai juste dit ça comme ça, je tente de me rattraper, ce sera peut-être un garçon .

-Bella ?

-Oui?

-Arrête tu t'enfonce, me dit Amy avec humour.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir gâcher la surprise ? je demande contrite.

-Bien sûr que non ! Enfin tu nous connais. Répond mon frère .

Les félicitations continuent pendant encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Nelly et Jacob nous apprennent une autre bonne nouvelle.

-Hum. On ne voudrait pas gâcher votre moment, commence Jacob en regardant mon frère et ma belle-sœur, mais puisque nous sommes tous réunis nous voudront vous annoncer la date du mariage.

-Il aura lieu dans trois mois soit le 18 mai.

Les embrassades et les félicitations reprirent de plus belles.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou, me revoilà avec la suite. Je peut voir que pas mal de personne lisent ma fic alors ce serait vraiment sympade votre part de laisser un commentaire pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez car lorsque je ne vois qu'une rewiew ou pas du tout bah disons que cela m'agace et m'attriste et je me demande à quoi ça sert d'écrire la suite .**  
 **Je tiens à remercier ceux qui en laisse, vous êtes tous très gentils et vos rewiew me met du baume au coeur.**

* * *

Nous sommes le 17 mai, la veille du mariage de Nelly et de Jacob. Je retourne pour la première fois à Forks depuis que je suis partie, il y a plus d'un an. Je fais la route avec les futurs mariés. J'appréhende un peu mais je ressens aussi de la joie,  
de l'amour et du désir. Bon ces émotions emmènent tous des deux tourtereaux. Je mets en sourdine le désir et me concentre sur la joie et laisse en arrière plan l'appréhension et l'amour. Nous arrivons enfin à la Push après un trajet de plus de  
douze heures. Avec une famille aussi nombreuse que la nôtre prendre l'avion n'était pas envisageable. Tout un cortège nous attends. J'aperçois Charlie, Billy, les Clearwater et d'autre gars de la meute. Pour l'occasion, Irina a l'autorisation  
exceptionnelle de pénétrer sur le territoire Quilleute. Sam, l'alpha n'a pas eu le choix car Henry refusait de venir si sa belle ne le pouvais pas et Nelly refusait de se marier à la Push si son frère ne venait pas. Alors nous voilà tous. Dès  
que je sors de la voiture, Charlie vient à ma rencontre et me sert dans ses bras. Je suis si heureuse de le revoir. La meute vient ensuite me saluer et je fus surprise de voir Leah Clearwater s'avancer en même temps qu'eux.

-Tu fais partie ?... Je n'ose pas continuer.

-Oui, me répond-t-elle simplement.

Je ne savais pas que des louves faisaient aussi partis de la meute. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois que c'est la seule femme. A côté d'elle se trouve Seth, son petit frère. Qu'est-ce-qu'il a grandi ! Il fait maintenant la même taille que Jacob.

-Salut Bella ! Content de te revoir, lance Seth. A ses côtés se tiennent Paul et Quil.

-Moi aussi. Paul, Quil, je salut.

Chris qui faisait le voyage avec Lizzie,Abby,Amy qui est maintenant enceinte de cinq mois et Wyatt vient d'arriver. Je sais dès l'instant où il sort de la voiture ce qu'il va se passer. Je vois Leah qui regarde les nouveaux arrivant, s'attardant sur  
le ventre arrondis de ma belle-sœur, l'observant avec envie. Son regard glisse jusqu'à Wyatt qui l'aide à sortir de la voiture. Chris ne remarque pas tout de suite l'attention qu'il génère. Leah le regarde enfin et le temps semble s'arrêter. Il  
la regarde aussi et toute l'intensité que je lis dans cet échange ne me laisse aucun doute sur ce qu'il vient de se passer : Leah s'est imprégnée de mon frère. Ils sont dans leur bulle jusqu'au moment où Sam brise ce moment si particulier. Le  
regard que lui retourne Leah est rempli de rancune mais aussi de... Soulagement. Toute ses émotions m'agressent et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de les mettre en sourdine, me submergent. Je sens la terre tremblée sous mes pieds et mes jambes qui  
ne me portent plus me rapproche dangereusement du sol. Irina m'attrape avant que ma tête touche le sol. Je sombre dans l'obscurité avec soulagement.

A mon réveil, je remarque un panel de visages inquiets qui me fixent intensément. Je ressens vivement toutes leurs émotions que je mets en sourdine très rapidement. Je vois Charlie et Chris qui se tiennent tellement près que je vois l'inquiétude au  
plus profond de leurs regards. Ils sont si pâles qu'ils pourraient rivaliser avec Irina.

-Eh, je vais bien, j'arrive à articuler d'une voix un peu faible. Tous se tournent vers moi, le soulagement lisible sur leurs visages.

-Bella! Tu nous a fais peur ! S'exclame Chris.

-Juste un peu trop d'émotions pour moi. Chris comprend le sous entendu.

-Maintenant que Bella est réveillée, tout le monde dehors. Il y a un mariage qui va avoir lieu demain. Allez ouste, rajoute-t-il puisque personne ne partait.

Une fois toute seule, je me redresse et pense à ce que j'ai vu et ressenti avant de tomber dans les pommes. Je suis heureuse pour eux mais je me demande si ils vont osés faire le premier pas. Ça m'étonnerai grandement. Il va donc falloir que je joue  
les entremetteuses. A un mariage, rien de plus propice. Cette pensée me redonne de l'énergie et me met en joie. Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers la sortie. Je remarque alors que je me trouve dans mon ancienne chambre chez mon père. Tant  
de choses se sont passées déroulaient dans cette pièce. Mes meilleurs instants comme les pires après l'abandon d'Edward.

Nous y sommes enfin ! Le jour du mariage. Toute la Push ainsi que toute la famille Halliwel et leurs chéris sont présent, Charlie a bien sûr été inviter. Ce matin, j'ai voulu aider Nelly dans la mesure de mes capacités, mais j'ai cependant vite  
renoncé et Irina a fait des miracles pour la coiffure et le maquillage. Je me demande si tout les vampires sont aussi doué qu'elle,qu'Alice ou que Rosalie ? Nelly étant une fille simple et Jacob aussi, ils ont voulu un mariage qui leur ressemble.  
Nelly à ses magnifiques cheveux caramel lâchés sur ses épaules dénudées en légère ondulation avec une couronne de fleur des champs dans les cheveux. Sa robe blanche bustier, resserrer jusqu'à la taille avant de s'évaser légèrement formant un halo  
autour de ses jambes. Jacob qui se tient au pied de l'autel porte un costume beige et une chemise blanche qui fait ressortir sa peau mate. Il rayonne littéralement. Peggy qui est la demoiselle d'honneur porte une robe couleur tournesols qui lui  
arrive aux genoux. En ce jour de célébration , il fait heureusement un grand soleil, fait exceptionnel à Forks. La cérémonie simple mais touchante se déroula rapidement. Pendant l'échange des consentement, mon regard voyageait souvent entre Chris  
et Leah. L'amour qu'ils ressentent l'un envers l'autre est si flagrant que je m'étonne de voir que personne n'a rien remarqué. Ils se jettent des regards timides, ne sachant visiblement pas comment se comporter.

Après la cérémonie, la fête commença et tout le monde se parlait, même Irina qui a ma plus grande joie, discute avec les loups. Bien que cela ne soit pas fait exprès, ce mariage est en train de réconcilier de très vieux ennemis : les loups-garous  
et les vampires. Je souris en voyant Chris et Leah se parler, ils n'auront finalement pas besoins de mon intervention et je sens que c'est mieux ainsi. Je dansa avec pratiquement toute la meute et tout les invités masculins. Cette journée  
se passa merveilleusement bien, je suis heureuse pour toute ma famille en particulier ceux qui ont trouvé leurs moitié, mais cela me rappelle que moi je l'ai perdu à jamais.

* * *

 **Alors ? Laissez des commentaires ou je risque de faire désiré le chapitre 10. A ceux qui laisseront un commentaire vous aurez droit à un petit spoilers.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir ! Avant tout de chose je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laisser une rewiew . MERCI ! Tout vos commentaires m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise.**  
 **J'espère que vous ferez aussi bien pour ce chapitre !**

 ****

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Trois mois après le mariage de Nelly et de Jacob qui partageaient leurs temps entre la Push et San Francisco, Chris et Leah nous annoncèrent leur mariage, il aurait lieu un mois après celui d'Henry et d'Irina. Je n'étais pas surprise, je l'avais vu, tout  
comme j'avais vu qui serait inviter au mariage de mon cousin. Mais quelque chose d'imprévu arriva.

Alors que je poursuivais un démon dans une ruelle de la ville, je le perdit et me retrouva confronter à une créature tout aussi dangereuse. Mes pouvoirs ne pourraient pas m'aider, j'avais déjà fait des expériences sur Irina.

Début du Flashback

-Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ? Je demande à Irina.

La veille nous avions décidé de tenter d'utiliser nos pouvoirs sur elle pour en apprendre plus sur nos capacité. Il était déjà clairement établi que le don de prémonition fonctionne avec elle, mais je voulais savoir si mes dons "physiques" marcheraient.  
Je n'allais pas la faire exploser mais plutôt la figer. Puisqu'elle est morte je m'interrogeais et je n'étais pas la seule, tout le monde se posait des questions.

-Non vas-y, je suis prête . Me répondit-elle.

Je leva mes mains et je la figea tout au plus une seconde alors qu'elle aurait dû rester figé pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Bon, soupirai-je, je ne peux pas te figer. Essayons de te faire bouger dans tout les sens.

Je me prépara, je pouvais canaliser mon pouvoir dans mes mains ou dans mes yeux. Pour un effet plus efficace et puisque je savais que je ne lui ferais pas vraiment mal, je fis les deux . Elle bougeât de seulement trois mètres alors qu'elle aurait dû être  
projeter à l'autre bout du manoir.

-Arg... Rien de marche.

Les autres qui observaient la scène en silence, essayèrent tous une fois et tous obtenaient les mêmes résultats que moi.

Fin du Flashback

Je savais ce qui aller m'arriver mais je n'avais pas peur. Non. Je ne veux pas avoir peur, je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il fondit sur moi et me mordus le cou. A la cinquième gorgée, il s'en  
alla. Je vis à sa grimace que mon sang ne lui plaisait pas malgré son odeur alléchante. Il me laissa là alors que son venin se propage dans mes veines. Mon coeur s'accéléra avec la peur grandissante. Je perdis connaissance un moment indéterminé. Je  
me réveilla avec une étrange sensation. J'étais confuse. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où je me trouvais. Et puis tout me revient. La poursuite du démon, ma rencontre avec ce vampire et sans aucun doute ma transformation. J'essaya tout de même  
de me téléporter au manoir et à mon grand étonnement, j'y parviens. Tout me parvenait différemment, plus clairement. Lorsque j'arriva au manoir, tous se précipitèrent vers moi. Jacob,Leah et Irina eurent,eux, un mouvement de recul et froncèrent les  
narines. Ils ont senti ma transformation.

-Ne vous approchez pas d'elle , ordonna Leah.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris,déconcerté.

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Chris. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ?

-C'est une vampire à présent, déclare froidement sa fiancée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle a ses pouvoirs. Nous l'avons vu se matérialiser devant nous, me défend mon frère.

-Elle a raison,j'interviens.

-Comment ? Demande Irina. Tu n'as disparu que pendant trois heures. La transformation dure au minimum deux jours.

-J'ai... J'ai croisé un vampire, il m'a mordu mais mon sang avait l'air de le répugner.

Tous sont choqués par cette nouvelle. Mais le plus surprenant reste le fait que j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs.

-J'ai une théorie, intervient alors Wyatt. Il me fait parfois penser à Carlisle, il en sait plus que nous sur le monde magique et est plus calme, toujours dévoué aux autres. Bella essaye de figer Irina, s'il te plait.

-On sait déjà que ça ne fonctionnera pas, répond Peggy à ma place.

-Essaie tout de même.

Je lève mes mains et je fige Irina. À ma plus grande surprise et à la surprise générale, elle reste figer. Je la défige.

-Tu peux maintenant le faire car tu es en partie " morte ". Je pense que tu es toujours une sorcière mais tu es aussi un vampire. Tu es une sorte d'hybride.

Une sorte d'hybride. Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que le sort s'acharne contre moi et que quoi que je fasse, je serai dans le monde surnaturel. Je ne peut blâmer personne, ou au contraire blâmer l'univers. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. Réagir violemment  
ou rester indifférente.

-Tu t'es nourris, demande soudainement Irina.

J'ai oublié cette partie là. Nous l'avons tous oublié.

-Euh.. Non. Pas à ma connaissance, je réponds troublée.

-Tu n'as pas soif ? S'étonne-t-elle.

Je m'attends presque a avoir la gorge qui me brûle et à sentir le venin. Mais rien.

-Non, je réponds de plus en plus troublée.

Je vois sur la table des biscuits secs et plus particulièrement des cookies, ceux que je préfère. J'entends mon estomac grondé. Je me jette presque sur l'assiette et dévore tout les biscuits qu'elle contient sous les yeux ébahis de ma famille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande la bouche pleine.

-Euh même moi, je me jette pas comme ça sur la nourriture. Me lance Jacob.

-J'ai jamais vu quiconque manger comme ça. Renchéri Leah.

-J'ai faim. Personne ne répond à ça . Après avoir englouti la totalité des biscuits, je m'enfile un litre de soda sans reprendre mon souffle. Ma faim et ma soif sont apaisés et je me sens mieux.

Les jours qui suivent furent synonymes de test. Je courais presque aussi vite qu'Irina. Je ne scintille pas au soleil, je n'ai donc pas besoin d'ingurgiter la potion infecte. Je ne suis pas attirer par le sang humain et que très légèrement par le sang  
animal. Je me nourris d'aliments parfaitement normaux. Mes yeux ont légèrement foncés. Je ne sais pas en revanche si j'ai arrêté de vieillir ou non. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que j'attende un peu pour avoir la réponse. Je suis toujours aussi pale,  
de ce point de vu au moins rien à changer.

* * *

 **Laissez des rewiew si vous voulez la suite rapidement !** ( je sais que le chantage c'est mal mais je deviens accro à tout vos petits mots gentils, moi ! Qu'est ce que j'y peux ? )

 **  
**

 _ **Petite indication bonus :**_ **Edward et les Cullen reviennent dans le prochain chapitre .**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tous , me voici avec un nouveau chapitre qui ravirons ceux et celle qui attendent le retour d'Edward et des Cullen.**  
 **  
**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des rewiew, vous me motivez !**

 ****

 **Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, j'ai posté une nouvelle fanfiction sur Twilight , intitulée " Isabelle ou Bella "**

 **J'arrête le blabla et vous laisse lire la suite tranquillement. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les semaines passent. Amy a accouché d'une petite fille, comme Abby et moi l'avions près dit, qui se prénomme Piper Léa Halliwel en souvenir de nos parents.  
Le mariage d'Henry et d'Irina approche à grands pas et avec lui mon appréhension augmente.

Pdv Edward

Ce matin, nous sommes arriver chez nos cousins d'Alaska pour le mariage d'Irina avec un mortel. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir ça. Je suis encore plus déprimé que d'habitude. Ce mariage aurai pu être le mien et celui de Bella si je n'étais pas parti, mais  
j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit en sécurité et soit heureuse. Cela fait un peu plus de deux ans. Jasper n'en peut plus de mon humeur et avec Alice, ils étaient partis en voyage pendant un moment. Personne n'a vraiment envie d'assister  
à ce mariage mais ce sont la famille et nous devons être présent. Alice avait essayé de voir si tout se passerait bien mais n'avait pas pu. Avec des humains dans les parages même si nous étions parfaitement maître de nous, il vaut mieux être prudent.

Nous étions dans notre maison, proche de la leur ( environ 40 kilomètres ) à nous préparer lorsque quelque chose me surpris. Pourquoi ne logions nous pas chez les Denali ? Et puis j'y pense. Nous avons une résidence non-loin alors ils doivent loger les  
humains. Nous prîmes la direction de leur villa en voiture. Alice et Rosalie ne voulaient pas défaire leurs coiffures et abimer leurs robes. Esme et Carlisle ne veulent pas effrayé les invités.

Tandis que nous arrivons, j'entends au moins quatorze cœurs mais n'entends les pensées de seulement trois personnes en plus des autres vampires. Ce qui nous frappa tous ce fus l'odeur de chien mouillé qui nous saisi. Il y a des loups chez nos cousins,  
nous sommes immédiatement sur la défensive. Rosalie se tourne vers moi est n'a pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Toutes personnes dont je peux entendre les pensées, les contrôles. Les Denali pensent à leur dernière chasse ou à la dernière  
fois qu'ils nous ont vu. Les trois autres se concentrent sur une ville ensoleillé, San Francisco d'après les images.

-Personnes ne pensent à quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Je ne sais pas plus que vous ce qui ce trame. Je réponds agacé.

Soudain nous entendîmes un bébé pleuré. Nous fûmes encore plus désorientés. Nous descendons de la voiture et je sens une odeur incroyable, qui m'est très familière. Bella est là. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir reconnu  
son odeur, tous l'ont fait. J'entends tous le monde s'étonner.

" _Bella ici ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis cependant heureuse de la revoir. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop"_ -Alice

" _Si Bella est là ça promet d'être amusant"_ -Emmett

" _Je sens surtout de la nervosité et de l'angoisse provenant de la maison. J'espère que ça ne va pas se passer comme la dernière fois et qu'elle m'a pardonné ."_ -Jasper.

" _Qu'est ce que l'humaine fout là ? À cause d'elle tout le monde est malheureux ! Elle a pas intérêt de gâcher le mariage." -_ Rosalie

" _Bella est là, je suis heureuse de la revoir. J'espère qu'elle va bien et qu'elle ne nous en veut pas trop."_ -Esme

" _Tout va bien fils ? Ça va aller ? Je suis content de la revoir. J'espère pour Edward qu'elle est seule sinon il ne s'en remettre pas."_ -Carlisle.

Tanya vient nous ouvrir. Nous rentrons. Nous ne la voyons pas tout de suite.

-Passe là moi. Oh voilà ma chérie tout va bien. Chut,chut. Voilà. J'entends sa voix merveilleuse. Et soudain je la vois entrer avec un bébé dans les bras. Je sens ma famille se figer, je me fige et Bella stop net avec la petite fille dans les bras.

-Bella tout va bien ? Demande un jeune homme blond en entrant. Lorsqu'il nous vis, lui aussi stoppa sa course.  
-Oh ! Oh ! Répète-t-il comme si il sait en face de qui il se trouve.  
Elle a refait sa vie et à même un enfant. C'est ce que je voulais alors pourquoi suis-je à ce point malheureux ?

Une autre jeune femme entre dans la pièce, elle ne nous remarque pas tout de suite.

-Bella ? Wyatt ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Bella passe moi Piper. Bella lui tend l'enfant sans cesser de nous observé. La jeune femme semble enfin nous remarquer et à une réaction moindre que les deux autres. Elle regarde Bella et lui dit.

-Tu savais que ça aller arriver.

-Oui, soupire-t-elle. Je le savais.

Un groupe de personne entre dans la pièce avant qu'aucun de nous n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Tous se positionnent autour de Bella comme pour former un bouclier. Parmi ces personnes je reconnais Jacob Black et une autre Quilleute. Qu'est ce qu'ils  
foutent ici ?

Alice est celle qui réagit la première.

-Bella ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir , s'extasie ma soeur en lui sautant au cou.

-Alice, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, lui répond ma belle en lui rendant son étreinte sous le regard médusé de l'assemblé. Je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir, nous dit-elle en nous regardant à tour de rôle. Je ne suis pas empathe mais je  
sens Esme et Jasper se détendre immédiatement à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas si elle s'adresse aussi à moi.

Pdv Bella

Je savais que je le reverrai, seulement je ne savais pas que ce serait avec Piper dans les bras. Le choc et la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment, m'avais figé net. Heureusement, comme toujours Alice avait dissiper la gêne.

-Alice, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, je lui réponds sincère, ma meilleure amie m'avait manqué. Et puis les regardant tour à tour. Je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir. Esme et Jasper furent ceux qui se détendirent le plus à ma réponse . Edward  
est mitigé, je le ressens. Il est aussi surpris par la présence des loups. Carlisle se pose énormément de questions et Rosalie quant à elle se demande si elle ferait mieux de partir ou de m'égorger. Emmett lui est simplement heureux. Sa joie me donne  
la force nécessaire de me défaire de l'emprise d'Alice et de me diriger vers lui pour l'étreindre. Il fut tout d'abord surpris comme le reste de la pièce puis me la rend. Juste après je me dirige vers Esme et fait pareil. Je souris au autres. J'ai  
envie de me jeter dans les bras d'Edward ou de le frapper. Finalement je ne fait ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de s'installer. Dit Carmen.

Eleazar se place sous l'autel, c'est lui qui célébrera le mariage. Henry se tient au pied de l'autel et attend sa fiancée. Nous prenons place sur les chaises et nous attendons. Chris s'installe à ma droite et Wyatt à ma gauche. La robe d'Irina est très  
différente de celle de Nelly, elle est plus travaillée. C'est une robe a fines bretelles très près du corps et qui s'évase à partir du genou. Elle est encore plus resplendissante que d'ordinaire. Pendant l'échange des vœux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher  
de lancer de discret regard à Edward. La tristesse et le désespoir qui émane de lui me secoue. J'essaye de les mettre en sourdine mais je n'y parviens pas. Je me doute de ce qu'il pense. Il pense que Piper est ma fille et que Wyatt est mon mari. Je  
veux le détromper .

* * *

 **La rencontre est-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Il n'y a qu'une seule façon que je le sache ! Des rewiew !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tous !**  
 **Vos commentaires me font extrêmement plaisir et j'espère que vous m'enlaisserez plein pour ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Pdv Edward

Je n'ai pas suivi l'échange des vœux, j'étais trop occupé à sonder les esprits pour ça. En sondant Jacob, je ne vis que son propre mariage avec la jeune femme assise à sa droite. En sondant l'esprit de la jeune femme Quilleute, je la vis imaginer  
son futur mariage avec le jeune brun assis à droite de Bella. Quant à l'humain, il songeait a sa petite amie qui ressemble au marié et à l'épouse de Jacob. J'ai aussi essayé de comprendre pourquoi je n'arrive qu'à sonder trois esprits et pas les  
autres. Je jeta fréquemment des regards à Bella.

La réception commença sans que je m'en rende compte. Je suis obnubilé par Bella et toutes les personnes qui l'entoure et qui veulent la protéger de moi, il semblerait. Bien que certains invités ne mangent pas, un buffet fut servi. Je regarde Bella  
se servir. Je me rappelle qu'elle a un bon appétit mais il semblerai que ce dernier se soit accru ces deux dernières années. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure,Wyatt, la regarda avec amusement.

-Quoi ? Lui lance-t-elle.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas la seule à manger ? Demande-t-il taquin. J'ai envie de lui arracher la tête.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas comme si TOUT le monde mange.

-Wyatt, arrête d'embêter ma belle sœur, le réprimande la jeune femme avec le bébé dans les bras. Je sens Rosalie près de moi qui meure d'envie de prendre la petite dans ses bras.

-Merci Amy ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend.

Je m'isole un moment et Jasper vient me trouver.

-Tout va bien ? J'ai bien cru que t'aller tuer le blond tout à l'heure.

-Je sais pas, avouai-je, j'ai quitté Bella pour qu'elle est une vie loin des vampires et je la retrouve là avec un homme dans sa vie. C'est ce que je voulais pour elle mais je suis malheureux.

-Tu sais Edward , je ressens beaucoup d'amour de la part de Bella mais ce n'est que purement fraternel.

Je me sens soulagé à cette annonce. Sans que je ne l'entende Bella s'était approché .

-Jasper a raison, bien que cela ne te regarde plus.

-Je crois que je vais retourné à la réception, nous dit Jasper.

-Jasper, non reste. Le retient Bella. Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ce qui c'est passer le jour de mon anniversaire.

-C'est...c'est vrai ? Demande mon frère incrédule.

-Tu peux lire mes émotions. Bien sûr que je suis sincère. Je ne plaisanterai pas avec ça .

-Merci. Je crois que je vais rejoindre Alice. Sur ceux, il quitte la pièce .

-Ce que tu viens de faire est très généreux. Je lui dit.

-Ce n'est pas gentil. C'est Sincère, rétorque Bella. Je ne l'avais pas encore observé trop préoccupé par mes pensées . Elle est toujours aussi magnifique. Elle a coupé ses magnifiques cheveux mais cela lui va bien, tout lui va. Elle porte un robe  
bleu roi qui descend jusqu'à ses chevilles. Une manche lui couvre un bras tandis que de l'autre côté seul une bretelle la maintient en place.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Je demande.

-J'assiste à un mariage.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Que fais-tu au mariage d'une vampire ?

-C'est d'avantage le mariage d'une amie et de mon cousin.

De son cousin ? Le marié est son cousin ? Bella n'a pas de cousin. Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Je sens que tu doutes, c'est pourtant la vérité, reprend Bella. Autre chose, j'ai entendu Jasper dire que tu voulais tuer Wyatt ? N'essaye même pas car si tu le fais, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer personnellement. Me menace-t-elle.

Je suis sous le choc, Bella ne m'a jamais menacé, n'a jamais pris un air aussi froid avec moi.

-Autre chose, pas que ça te regarde mais les personnes dans l'autre pièce sont ma famille. Il vaut mieux éviter de les chercher ou de leur faire du mal, parce que dans ces moments-là, je deviens mais alors pire que tout ce que tu as déjà affronté.

Elle quitte la pièce en me laissant perdu, médusé et perplexe.  
Je retourne aussi dans la salle de réception. Ma famille n'a rien manqué à l'échange et sont aussi secoué que moi par la nouvelle Bella.

Pdv Bella

La conversation avec Edward m'a rendu fébrile. Je cache cette émotion avec celle des autres. Je ne veux pas que Jasper sache dans quel état je suis et par conséquent Edward. J'ai détesté le menacer mais il le fallait. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux mais  
Henry a insisté pour que nous fassions un discours. Peggy et Nelly sont les premières à se lancer. Je suis la troisième.

-Irina, Henry, je n'ai jamais imaginé avoir une famille aussi nombreuse et vivre avec autant de personnes. Ce n'est pas toujours de tout repos. ( petit rire provenant de ma famille mais aussi des Cullen) Irina tu es devenue un membre à part entière  
de ma famille et une amie très chère. Qui l'aurai cru avec notre rencontre un peu tumultueuse ? Et Henry, tomber amoureux d'un vampire ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends. Mais je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et pour l'éternité.  
Je sens les Cullen et en particulier Edward qui me fixe. Henry et Irina se lèvent et me serrent dans leur bras. J'entends Edward grogner, je le regarde et lui rend la pareille sous ses yeux stupéfaits.  
Je suis un vampire et tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'éviter n'a rien changer. Je ressens avec la même intensité que lui, le choc et la culpabilité. Alors que je retourne m'assoir, je me fige.

Trois vampires approchent, des nomades visiblement. Parmi eux une femme rousse, un homme avec des dreadlocks et en homme blond. Ils ont tous une attitude menaçante. Il se rapproche de la villa.

-On va avoir de la visite,j'annonce d'une voix claire. Trois vampires, des nomades, je continu en répondant à leurs questions silencieuses.

-Bella tu es sur ? Me demande Carmen. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de mon don.

-Oui.

-Leah,Jacob et Connor vous devez partir maintenant, intervient Irina.

-Non, ils sont trop près et l'odeur est trop forte. Si ils partent ils les suivront. On les protégera.

-Comment sait-tu que des vampires approchent ? Même moi je ne les vois pas. Me questionne Alice. Je craignais que ce moment arrive. Je ne peux pas leur dire ce que je suis.

-Vous lui faites parfaitement confiance, n'est ce pas ? Demande Edward aux autres. Tous acquiescent.

-Pourquoi ? Interroge Rosalie. Ce n'est qu'une humaine.

-Rosalie tu es libre de partir si tu veux. Ou de ne pas me croire. Alice disons simplement que j'ai aussi un don de voyance. Amy part avec Piper.

-Tu viens de dire qu'ils sont trop proche, intervient Jasper.

-Amy fais ce que je te dis. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui, qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Amy part dans une des chambres pour s'éclipser sans que personnes de pose ont de questions.

* * *

 **Guest** **: Trouves-tu que Bella fait assez ramerEdward ?**

 **miadu50** **: Tu as un début de réponse qui sera compléter dans le prochain chapitre .**

 ****

 **Qu'en pensez vous ? Une seule façon que je le sache ! Laissez des rewiew.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous , merci pour vos review qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir .**  
 **  
**  
 **SixLLLK** **:Merci pour ton commentaire sur cette fic et sur Isabelle ou Bella . Tu vas avoir des réponses bientôt !**

 ****

 **Guest** **: Juste Merci !**

 ****

 **Jtm9262:** **Merci pour ton commentaire mais cette idée de fic est inspiré d'une autre fic que j'ai lu.**

 ****

 **Bon j'arrête le blabla et vous laisse lire tranquillement la suite.**

* * *

Pdv d'Edward.

Voir Bella prendre le commandement des opérations est inédit. Jasper me fait comprendre qu'ils ont tous confiance en elle. C'est une vampire maintenant. Tout ce que j'ai fait n'a servi à rien, je suis dévasté. Je ne vois pas la peur sur son visage juste  
de l'inquiétude et elle montre qu'elle est prête à en découdre . Je découvre une autre facette de sa personnalité. Je sens à présent les vampires approcher. Au moment où ils arrivent devant la villa, tout le monde s'est tendu, vampires, humains et  
loups ont une position défensive ou attaquante. Bella est en première ligne, j'ai envie de lui dire de se reculer, de ne pas se mettre en danger mais je sais qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas. Je n'en fait rien. Tanya va ouvrir la porte et laisse entrer les  
trois vampires. Tous ont un air de dégoût en sentant les loups mais l'odeur humaine la surpasse. Bella en voyant les trois vampires devant elle eut l'air choquée mais son expression fut tellement fugace que je me dis que je l'ai imaginé.

-Toi ! S'exclame Bella devant le blond. C'est toi !

-Beurk! T'es pas morte ? Demande avec dégoût le blond.

-James tu la connais, demande la femme une rouquine.

Je lis les pensées du blond et ce que j'y vis me laisse rempli d'effroi. Je le vis dans une ruelle sombre d'une grande ville. Bella coure et ne le remarque pas immédiatement. Elle le voit et stop net. Je ressens la soif de James, l'odeur alléchante de  
Bella. Il est frustré, elle n'a pas peur et n'essaye pas de s'enfuir. Elle accepte la mort. Je le vois morde sa nuque délicate et avaler les premières gorgées mais je ressens surtout son dégoût. Le sang est vraiment degueulasse. Il la laisse la se  
tordre de douleur. J'ai envie de me jeter sur lui et de lui faire regretter ce qu'il a fait à Bella.

-Oui, c'est celle avec le sang affreux, répond le vampire.

-Ravi de te revoir aussi, le provoque Bella. Un grognement lui répond . Je vois James attaquer et avant que quiconque ne bouge Bella lui fait exploser les jambes. Ce qui le stop net dans sa course. Il pousse un cri effroyable. La rouquine s'attaque elle  
aussi à Bella. Cette fois, je réagis mais après Bella qui lui réserve le même sort qu'au blond. Elle regarde celui avec les dreadlocks et lui lance.

-Tu veux essayer ?

Il secoue la tête et regarde les deux autres qui se tordent au sol. Je suis trop secoué pour faire quelque chose. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé Bella infligé une telle douleur sans bronché, sans la moindre émotion.

-On ne s'en prend pas à moi ou à ceux à qui je tiens sans en payer le prix , c'est bien compris. Lance-t-elle à la cantonade. Je prends cette remarque pour moi et Jasper se tend encore un peu plus.

-Vous pouvez partir à présent, dit-elle aux nomades. Vos jambes repousseront. Jacob et Leah s'approchent des deux au sol et leur brise la nuque.

-Ça vous apprendra à faire du mal aux humains, sales suceur de sang, grogne Leah.

-Chérie , ils sont morts. Ça ne sert à rien de les insulter.

-Je sais mais ça soulage. Bella a eu de la chance mais ils auraient pu la tuer dans la ruelle et je sais que je ne m'en serait pas remise, personne ne l'aurai fait.

-Eh ils ne l'ont pas fait, je vais bien, lui répond Bella.

-C'est lui qui t'a transformé , dit Leah accusatrice.

-J'ai une question à ce propos, intervient Carlisle. Bella, tu es une vampire mais pourtant tu manges de la nourriture humaine et en grande quantité sans que cela n'ai l'air de te gêner. Comment est-ce possible.

Elle semble embarrassée par la question. Elle regarde les personnes qui l'accompagne qui font un léger signe de tête.

-Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je ne suis plus la personne que vous avez connu à Forks. J'ai muri, je me suis endurcie et je suis une vampire. J'ai une famille nombreuse maintenant. Les personnes qui sont ici sont ma famille. Wyatt et Chris, dit-elle  
en désignant les deux hommes qui l'entouraient pendant la cérémonie, sont mes frères. Prudence,Elizabeth et Abigail sont nos cousines tout comme Peggy,Nelly et Henry.

Je me sens soulagé à cette annonce, elle n'est pas avec l'un des hommes. Ma jalousie redescend d'un cran.

-Edward, arrête avec ta jalousie. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a quitté ?

-Comment arrives-tu à lire mes émotions et comment se fait-il que tu ait su que les nomades arrivaient ? Je demande.

-A ton avis ? Comment lis-tu dans les esprits des autres ou comment font Alice et Jasper? Me répond elle en reprenant la phrase que je lui avais dis il y a quelques années.

-Tu as deux dons en même temps ? S'étonne Carlisle.

Elle émet un petit rire sans joie.  
-Des dons non . Des pouvoirs oui. Avant que James ne me transforme, je suis devenue une puissante sorcière.

Voilà une nouvelle qui me laisse sans voix . Bella une sorcière ?

-En quoi consiste être une sorcière? Demande Carlisle .

-Notre mission n'est pas très différente de celle des loups. Nous protégeons les humains mais de Demons.

Je grogne en entendant Bella se comparer aux loups. Elle n'est pas comme eux.

-Quels sont tes pouvoirs ? Demande Rosalie.

-Tu veux une démonstration ? Demande Bella avec un sourire. Puis se tournant vers sa famille. Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu. Je n'aime pas le regard de Jacob.

Bella lève les mains et je vois ma soeur se figer. Elle lui libère seulement la tête.

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Tu m'a fait QUOI ? S'énerve Rosalie.

-Je t'ai figé, répond calmement Bella. Elle la défige et l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce sous le regard amusé des loups et ceux choqué de ma famille. Emmett se retient de rire de peur que Rose le privé de ce qu'il aime le plus. Rose atterrie sur ses  
deux jambes, le regard emplit de haine. Je vois Bella s'affaisser, je ne me retiens pas et m'approche de peur qu'elle fasse un malaise. Personne de vient vers elle et tendis que je touche son bras, de l'autre côté de la pièce me parvient sa voix.

-Tu me lâches maintenant . Tonna-t-elle. Je m'exécute surpris.

-Co..comment,je bafouille.

-Projection Astral, dit elle avant de regagner son corps.

-Bella, franchement tu frimes, lui dit une jeune femme.

-Merci Prue et encore ils n'ont pas vu le meilleur. Wyatt, Chris , Peggy,Nelly et Henry vous le faites avec moi ?  
Sous les yeux ébahis de ma famille et sous les miens, nous les voyons disparaître et réapparaître comme par magie. Même les vampires ne vont pas aussi vite.

Pdv de Bella.

-Il faut vous remettre, dis-je. Je fanfaronne peut être mais intérieurement je n'en mène pas large. Je le sais et Jasper le sait tout comme ma famille . Rosalie me lance un regard haineux avant de me crachai au visage.

-Tu es devenue un monstre sans coeur . Tu n'as jamais mérité de faire partie de ma famille.

-Rose... Lui dit Esme. C'est pour elle que je me sens le plus mal. Pour elle et Carlisle. Ils n'ont rien fait et se retrouvent mêler à toute cette histoire.

-Non Esme. Elle a raison. Et Rosalie, ce n'est pas toi qui a fait une dépression. Ce n'est pas toi qui a appris que tes parents t'avaient abandonné parce que tu étais en danger. Ce n'est pas toi qui risque ta peau chaque fois tu sors . Tu as idée du nombre  
de personne qui souhaite me voir morte ainsi que la famille ?Ce n'est pas toi qui ressens toute ces émotions qui en ce moment me donne envie de HURLER ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a perdu l'amour de sa vie. Alors je suis peut être devenu un monstre sans  
coeur comme tu dis mais tu ne me connaît pas . Tu ne sais pas le nombre de Demons que j'ai tué ? Alors oui je ne ressens pas le moindre de remords et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai sauvé plusieurs centaines de personnes en faisant  
ça . As-tu déjà rencontré le mal en personne ? Moi si et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Vous croyez tous que votre transformation était l'enfer, allez mettre les pieds en enfer et vous verrez que c'était de la rigolade. Je  
fini ma tirade sous le regard stupéfait des Cullen, la culpabilité d'Edward et la compréhension et l'amour de ma famille. Ils ont vécu la même chose que moi, ils me comprennent.

Je me tourne vers les mariés.

-Désolée de gâcher la fête, je m'excuse contrite. Je m'éclipse avant que quiconque ne réagisse.

* * *

 **Bon alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Personnellement, j'ai adore écrire la grande tirade de Bella.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour, me voici avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire . Eh oui malheureusement c'est bientôt la fin , mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux et celles qui me suivent j'écris une autre fic sur Bella et Edward qui se nomme " Isabelle ou Bella".**

 **Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui me laissent des review et qui me touchent . Merci.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Pdv de Rosalie.

Je suis navrée d'avoir provoqué Bella. Je l'ai toujours envié, parce qu'elle est humaine, parce qu'elle avait un futur à écrire. C'est vrai que dans le passé j'ai été une vrai garce avec elle. Je le sais. L'incident avec Jasper le jour de son anniversaire à mis le feu au poudre mais c'est moi qui est convaincu Edward qu'il agissait au mieux en la quittant. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait vécu toute ces choses après notre départ. Je vois bien les regards lourds de reproches de ma famille et de la sienne. Même si jamais je ne l'avouerais, Bella m'a manqué pendant ces deux ans. Et aussi que lorsque elle s'est mise en colère, j'ai vraiment flippé ma race comme disent les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Mais voir ses pouvoirs à fait naître un sentiment de jalousie. J'ai senti mon frère encore plus sous son charme tandis qu'elle faisait de moi sa marionnette . J'étais humilié et cela m'a poussé à dire des choses méchantes et blessantes. Même Emmett ne fait pas de blagues vaseuses, il a le visage grave. Ils viennent, nous venons tous de retrouvé un membre de notre famille et je l'ai fait fuir comme une idiote.

-Elle reviendra, assure Irina. Elle revient toujours pour sa famille.

-Oui tu as raison, renchérit son mari. Elle a juste besoin de se calmer.

-Tu te rappelle le jour où vous vous êtes rencontré ?

-Bien sûr .

-Que sait-il passer ce jour là ? Je demande curieuse.

-Lorsque Bella m'a vu et plus particulièrement mes yeux elle était en état de choc .

-Elle est partie se réfugier dans sa chambre sous notre incompréhension totale. Alors je suis parti la voir et je l'ai retrouvé en pleurs. Elle s'est jeter dans mes bras et lorsque je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je lui ai caressé les cheveux et ses sanglots ont redoublés.

-Lorsqu'elle est redescendu, je lui ai demandé si elle savait, elle a hoché la tête. Elle m'a, elle nous a expliqué qu'elle avait déjà rencontré des vampires la où elle habitais avant, à Forks. J'étais sous le choc. Et nous a raconté son histoire. Edward, mon ami, tu as vraiment été con sur ce coup. Elle est ton âme sœur et tu es parti. J'ai vraiment été surprise de votre comportement à tous. Vous auriez vu sa détresse. Et vous savez quel jour nous nous sommes rencontré et pourquoi sa réaction était aussi démesurée ? C'était le jour de son dix-neuvième anniversaire. Un an après que vous l'ayez abandonné.

-Tu dis le jour de son anniversaire ? Demande Alice. Puis se tournant vers Edward. Le lendemain avec Jasper nous sommes partis pour Forks. Je m'inquiétais de ne plus avoir de visions. Nous avons croisé son amie Angela, elle nous appris que Bella était partie en même temps que le nouvel élève et le nouveau prof.

-Nous ! S'exclame en chœur ses frères.

-Nous avons aussi entendu une conversation du chef Swan. Nous savions qu'elle étais en vie mais je m'inquiétais toujours autant. Alors lorsque nous sommes partis en " voyage" nous étions en réalité en train de la chercher. Malheureusement, nous ne l'avons jamais trouvé. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit parce que je ne voulais pas vous infligé encore plus de peine. Je vivais avec la mienne.

Je suis désolée Edward, j'aurais dû t'en parler.

Je savais bien qu'Alice était bizarre lorsqu'ils sont revenus ce jour là mais contrairement à Edward, je ne lis pas dans les pensées.

Pdv d'Edward

Je ne sais pas quoi dire après la révélation de ma soeur. Elle m'a caché ça ? Je comprends son raisonnement mais je suis attristé qu'elle m'ai fait autant de cachotterie et Jasper aussi. Je voudrais prendre Bella dans mes bras et m'excuser pour l'éternité si il le faut. Je voudrais le voudrais tellement. Nous entendons un bruit à l'étage qui me sort de mes pensées. Alors que nous nous dirigeons à l'étage nous voyons devant nous la jeune femme avec le bébé. Wyatt se précipite vers elle et l'embrasse et prend la petite dans ses bras.

-Comment as-tu su que vous pouviez revenir sans danger ?

-Bella qui d'ailleurs était bien remonté. Elle est au manoir et se calme. Que s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil?

-Je l'ai accusé d'être un monstre sans coeur après qu'elle ait explosé les jambes de deux vampires. Explique Rosalie.

La jeune femme ne semble pas spécialement surprise. Je me demande si quoi que se soit la surprend. Se tournant vers les autres.

-Personne n'a songé à la calmer ? Vous auriez dû m'appeler ! BELLA ! Je sais que tu m'entends alors tu vas ramener ton cul ici illico presto . Crie-elle dans le vide en mettant ses mains devant les oreilles du bébé . BELLA ! Si tu veux revoir ta nièce, reviens.

Nous voyons Bella revenir.

-Pas la peine de hurler , s'emporte cette dernière. Elle prends le poupon dans ses bras et la berce doucement. Rosalie crève d'envie. La présence de l'enfant l'apaise.

Se tournant vers Rosalie. Elle lui tend sa main libre signifiant que tout est pardonné. Bella m'étonnera toujours. Je vois Bella pleurer. Je ne sais pas comment agir.

-Je suis daésolée pour ma petite crise de tout à l'heure mais il fallait que tout sorte, que j'extériorise. Je pourrais parler à Edward seul à seul s'il vous plaît . Demande-t-elle en tendant la petite à son père . Ma famille commence à partir mais elle les arrête.

-Non pas besoin de partir. Edward tu me fais confiance ? J'acquiesce. Elle me prend le bras et en moins d'une seconde nous sommes ailleurs.

Pdv de Bella.

Nous voilà au manoir. Je veux parler avec Edward pour que nous puissions nous expliquer.

-Où sommes nous ? Me demande l'homme que j'aime . Oui je l'aime encore. Je suis peut être devenue une femme forte mais j'ai toujours des sentiments . Parfois je me maudis même en pensant à lui .

-Nous sommes au manoir. C'est là où je vis maintenant. Je réponds à sa question silencieuse , pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir ce qu'il pense en ce moment.

-Je t'ai amené ici parce que je veux tu vois la nouvelle moi. Tu sais en y repensant, même si j'ai vraiment souffert après notre rupture. C'était peut être le plus beau cadeau que tu m'ait fait.

Il a une mine dépité. Je ne sens que tristesse et désespoir de la part d'Edward.

-Grâce à ça je me suis découverte . J'ai découvert une nouvelle famil

le, une vocation. Tu sais sauver des vies est quelque chose de tellement gratifiant, extraordinaire même si ce n'est pas toujours facile . Je comprends pourquoi ton père passe autant de temps à l'hôpital. C'est addictif.

-Je suis content que tu sois heureuse. Son ton est sincère mais ses sentiments disent le contraire. Si tu pouvais me ramener au mariage s'il te plais ? Me demande-t-il.

-Non ! Je réponds avec force. Écoute, je sais que tu mens. Tu es malheureux et moi aussi. Il m'a fallu du temps avant que je ne recommence à vivre et non pas survivre après votre départ. Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile. Lorsque j'ai cru que mon heure était arrivée ce qui s'est produit pas mal de fois. Je pensais à ma famille mais aussi à la tienne et surtout à toi. J'acceptais la mort qui venait. Je savais que de cette façon, tu ne l'apprendrais pas et j'en été soulagée. Je pensais à toi en me disant que malgré le peu de temps que nous avions eu, j'avais connu l'amour dans ma courte vie. Même si cet amour n'étais pas réciproque. Je poursuis tristement.

-Bella, regardes moi . Ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là était la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie. Bien sûr que je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours. Tu m'a cru si facilement que mon coeur s'est doublement brisé dans la forêt. Depuis deux ans je vis en reclus, ma famille n'en peut plus. Je ne voulais pas aller au mariage d'Irina mais Alice a senti que je devais venir et je ne le regrette pas . Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras probablement jamais même si nous avons l'éternité mais je souhaiterais te voir de temps en temps. Me supplie Edward.

-Je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps. Depuis ma rencontre avec ta cousine pour être exact. J'ai compris ton point de vu. Moi aussi j'ai envie de te revoir.

Contrairement à lui je peux pleurer et c'est en pleurs que je finis la conversation. Toutes les émotions de la journée sont extérioriser, toutes mes angoisses, tout mes doutes et enfin mon soulagement. Je suis sereine depuis la première fois en deux ans.

Nous retournons au mariage et la soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur.

Trois mois s'écoula, nous nous revîmes quelques fois avec Edward. Entre temps avait eu lieu le mariage de Chris et Leah à la Push. Tout comme Nelly et Jacob, ils faisaient de nombreux aller-retour entre la réserve et le manoir.

Lors d'un rendez-vous avec Edward, nous avons finis par céder à notre passion. Il avait enfin accepté, il n'avait plus peur de me blesser ou pire. J'ai une force égale à la sienne et de nombreux pouvoirs avec moi. Cette nuit fut magique. Nous fîmes l'amour de nombreuses fois et à chaque fois c'était encore meilleur que la précédente.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour,**  
 **Je suis très heureuse de vous faire lire le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous allez aimer .**

* * *

Trois semaines après cette nuit magique, je me sentais patraque. Une douleur me saisi à l'abdomen. En mettant ma main sur mon ventre je sentis une secousse. Mon bouton de jeans me serrait pourtant je suis une vampire je ne peux pas grossir, et je suis  
sûr que mon pantalon n'a pas raccourci au lavage. Une nausée m'envahit et je me précipitât aux toilettes où je vomis pour la première de mon existence vampirique. Je me tourne vers le miroir et ce que j'y vis me laissa sans voix. Je vois une jeune  
femme au trait tirés, les cheveux en bataille mais surtout avec un petit ventre rond. Je ne peux pas être enceinte, je suis un vampire et Edward aussi alors comment. Je rejoignis Edward à la villa Cullen.

-On devait se voir ? Me demande-t-il surpris. Puis remarquant mon allure débraillée. Ça va ?

-Euh... Pas vraiment. Est-ce que Carlisle est là, je demande nerveusement.

-Oui en bas. Je me précipite en bas. Je surprend tout le monde au passage . Pour d'autre, j'aurai probablement l'air d'une hystérique.

-Carlisle ? Je peux vous poser une question ? C'est urgent.

-Bien sûr tu es blessé. Quelqu'un de ta famille ?

-Non je suis pas blessé . Pensez-vous qu'un vampire puisse avoir des enfants ? Je demande abruptement.

-Non. En tout cas je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Pourquoi ? Tous attendent une réponse. Mon allure paniquée à piqué la curiosité de tous. Rosalie est celle qui attend avec le plus d'impatience ma réponse.

-Euh... Je crois que je suis enceinte. D'Edward. J'ajoute après une petite pause.

Les réactions sont diverses. Rosalie transpire d'espoir et d'envie. Carlisle se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Edward est sous le choc et les autres ne disent rien. J'ai oublié Emmett qui félicite son frère d'être enfin passé à l'acte .

-Tu n'est pas vraiment un vampire ordinaire mais tombée enceinte. Tu es sur ?

-Oui. J'ai eu la nausée et j'ai pris du poids même si normalement j'ai l'air d'une femme enceinte de trois mois et non de trois semaines.

-La grossesse doit être accéléré. Je veux te faire une échographie si tu es d'accord. Je hoche la tête. Nous nous dirigeons vers son bureau, Edward nous suit. Sur l'échographie, Carlisle me montre deux fœtus . J'attends des jumeaux.

Quatre mois plus tard j'accoucha d'un petit garçon que je prénomma EJ pour Edward Jacob et d'une petite fille Renéesme. Alice et Emmett sont les parrains et marraines de EJ et Rosalie et Jasper de Renéesme. Nous avons eu quelques frayeurs pendant la grossesse  
mais tout se déroula à merveille. J'ai deux beaux enfants en bonne santé, Edward et moi nous nous marions peu de temps après leur naissance . J'ai vu que nous aurions un autre enfant, chez les Halliwel les enfants semblent arrivés au nombre de trois.  
Nelly tomba enceinte de triplés. Abby et Connor finirent par se marié. Tout comme Elizabeth , Prudence et Peggy qui rencontrèrent chacune l'homme de leur vie.

Au bout de soixante ans, les humains de la famille commencèrent à mourir. Mais nous étions nombreux et nous surmontons notre douleur en nous soutenant mutuellement. Les vampires, les loups-garous et les sorcières avec nos alliés formions une grande et  
une famille unie. Nous vivions tous dans les environs de Forks, ma ville natale. Nous y habitons depuis maintenant dix ans. Nous avons longtemps vécu à San Francisco. Parfois l'un de nous, ou plutôt les couples partent en voyage pendant quelques années.  
C'est ainsi que nous vivons en paix.

Moi Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Halliwel n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que entourée par tout ce que j'aime. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel bonheur puisse exister.

* * *

 **Voilà le clap de fin qui se termine par un Happy Ending .**  
 **Je souhaite remercier tous ceux et cellesqui m'ont lu, ajouter en favoris ou en follow, ceux qui ont commenter cette histoire .**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire .**

 **7/02/2017.**

 **Gwen who.**


End file.
